Danish Drunkard, meet Alonna Jones
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: Alonna Jones is taking an extra shift at the bar for her brother, but that danish beer-head comes like any other night and gets himself piss drunk with no one to take him home. What will she do with the idiot? SCANDINAVIANSxOC Rated T for Mafia, Cursing
1. Presenting: Danish Drunks

**_I hope this will have longer chapters than I usually write...I mean. I want to supply more words for you guys! Anyways, Readers that know me...This is another one of those cute fanfics. But it MIGHT get a bit spicy. Anyways, basic story line is that Alonna Jone *Bonnefoy works at her brother's pub/tavern/bar and gets into an awkward situation. Backround on Alonna...Well. (She originally represents Hawaii) anyways, she was adopted by Alfred/America at a young age and is now already begging for a divorce? Or Divorced from her Adoptive GRANDFATHER Francis Bonnefoy. You know...the dude who somehow got Arthur pregnant with twins named Matthew and Alfred? Yeah. XD I believe in MalePreg. Anyways, there was a HUGE affair there. And in the end, Alonna was left with seven kids. (the other hawaiian islands) Now she is struggling Financially to keep a roof over her childrens heads and food to feed them. All she wants is he best for her kids, and she's hoping for a possible miracle. Alonna's original parents again. MPREG. Are Greece and Turkey. That relationship never worked out and they didn't want kids. So Alonna was set up for adoption and adopted by Alfred, but her older brother Perseus (Crete) was kept with the Karpusi household. Percy is her boss. Heracles/Greece is currently doing archeological digs in Greece. While Sadiq/Turkey is pissed off at Heracles and doing something. Idk what yet. o_o _**

**_STAFF for the pub/tavern: Perseus-Boss/Owner/bartender, Yao-Cook, Alonna-Waitress/bartender, Yao's family-*occasional* cooks/helpers, Alonna's Family-*occasional* waiters/helpers.  
_**

**_There may be some SONGFICs and LEMON chapters because I'm trying to test myself~! XD I want to be a successful writerrrrrr~! And I love tildes. You may see them a lot. (tilde=~)_**

**_~WANG-Mich-YAO~

* * *

PS. HAVE FUN READING! I HOPE YOU LIKE!  
_**

Alonna's usual shift at the bar hadn't ended yet and she was worrying about the extra three hours she had been pushed to take. For the moment, she wasn't rushing to get someone's orders or giving out drinks. She had enough time to call her kids. They were only a few blocks away but…it wouldn't make any difference if they were seven hundred _miles_ away. Alonna was just that kind of mother.

She took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her eldest daughter's phone number. "Lolani?" She asked as her daughter picked up. "Maui," Her middle son corrected. "Lolani's in the shower." Maui stated and Alonna smiled. "That's just fine. I won't be home for a while tonight okay? I took an extra shift for your uncle again. I'm going to see if I can get Grandpa to come and watch some movies with you guys but I'll try to call you if it doesn't work out. Don't let Francis into the house and tell the others for me, kay?" Alonna explained to her son. Maui had a lack for showing much emotion these days. He was always taking care of his sisters and beating the father he probably shouldn't have had out of the house. "Yeah mom. Just, don't be out too late and get into trouble." Maui warned and Alonna laughed.

"Same goes for you, now go tell your big sister." Alonna finished and hung up before scrolling down her contacts for her father. She was scared for Maui. He really…was a rebel. He did things he shouldn't and got into fights. Maybe Alonna wouldn't be able to convince her middle child to change for the better? Maybe Alonna was too faint-hearted to change him? Alonna shook the thought from her head, calling her father Alfred.

Alfred picked up in no time, but he was eating a hamburger as usual. "Alfred, I'm doing the shift after mine. Could you go watch the kid's for me?" She almost pleaded. Alfred gulped down the hamburger. "Yeah, yeah. Worried about Francis coming right?" Alfred said in an annoyed tone like she was wasting his time. Maybe this attitude he had towards her now was…well, offensive to her. Alfred didn't notice. Sure, marrying the man who fathered him was DEFINITELY a mistake but she was still his daughter.

Alonna looked down to the table below her, sliding one hand away from the phone. Alonna didn't answer her father; she just tried holding herself together. She never liked it when Alfred lost it with her. On the other end, Alfred regretted saying everything. "Alonna-," He was stopped mid sentence when Alonna hung up the phone. She knew it was a lost cause. Her kids would be alone tonight, and she was already torn thinking about it.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said to himself after hearing the click of the phone being disconnected.

Alonna shook her head, getting ready to call her kids again when she saw someone waving in the corner of her eye. "Excuse me…" Someone said and she jumped back to work. "I'm so sorry!" Alonna apologized immediately. In her pocket, her phone buzzed from Alfred trying to call back. Alonna ignored the call, hoping she would somehow still get some tips.

It was a busy two hours before Alonna finally could slow down and finally call her kids. There were a total of twelve missed calls from Alfred and one call from her cell phone company. Just as she was about to call her children again, the door opened and that blonde bastard came walking in…Francis Bonnefoy. Alonna glared, pocketing her phone again. Though, there was a good side. At least he wasn't at her front door pleading for her to open it as usual like every night. "Mon Cherie! I didn't expect you to be working this late, take an extra shift?" Francis prodded as she followed him to the table he chose. It was the very same one he PROPOSED to her at.

"Yes, I did. I needed the money after you knocked me up _seven_ times." Alonna sneered as she pulled out her pad. "Aha, I see. You know you could always welcome me back into the house if you need the money~! Oh and I'd like a Sangria tonight." Francis teased, pointing his finger at Alonna's 'angelic' face. "Not in a million years, Francis. Red wine or white?" Alonna questioned and wrote down the Sangria on the notepad. "But cherie~! Well, tonight you could always come over if you'd like…red as usual, merci." Francis replied smugly. Alonna scowled. "Not going to try for an eighth and FORCE me into letting you back are you? Either way, I decline the offer. I'll be right back." Alonna responded and turned, walking off to the kitchen where Mr. Yao was cooking and Perseus Karpusi was making drinks.

"Francis showed up again, he wants red Sangria." Alonna said before Percy laughed. "Sis, you really do attract a crowd sometimes…" Percy joked and Alonna whacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Shut up." Alonna spat before returning back to her other customers. When all got quiet and it was just low whispers to each other, the door slammed open. A blonde Dane walked in with two others. One was a tall blonde, most likely Swedish, and another was a short Norwegian. "Heh, look at all them staring at us." The blonde commented and marched over to a table. Alonna smirked. She was used to seeing the Dane every night. He always seemed to show up completely sober, but leave piss drunk.

Alonna was waiting the table of the Scandinavian friends. "Hello and welcome to the Rounda 'Bout Tavern, how may I help you tonight?" Alonna asked as she pulled out her notepad again. The Dane and his friends sat at the table looking up at her. "Irish Coffee," The Swede replied plainly. "Water please." The Norwegian said in response. "Coors Lite, and have a second glass ready!" The Dane said last, and Alonna nodded her head. She scribbled down the order and scurried off to the bar before delivering Francis his Sangria.

"It's going to be a loooooong night." Percy remarked as he watched the Dane down at least three glasses of beer at once. Alonna laughed at the comment and waved Francis off as usual when he had found some girl to go mess with. "Well, it always leaves a good tip right? But that Norwegian left a few minutes ago. If the Swede leaves then who's gonna take the Dane home?" Percy asked innocently. Alonna's shoulders dropped. "If he doesn't leave before I close up. I'll figure something out. When are you leaving? You said early when you asked about taking over for you." Alonna quickly changed subject, knowing on the inside she was hoping the idiot would go home before he knocked himself out. But just to her luck, the Swede left mid-conversation like he had somewhere to be.

Percy laughed a bit at Alonna's expression as the Swede left, leaving a large tip on the table. Maybe it was to make up for leaving the Dane alone? "Dad wants me at home with him before the big reveal when he flies home. I have to pick him up from the airport." Percy explained to his younger sister. Alonna had been sent off to be adopted at a younger age, but by the time Sadiq and Heracles thought of adoption, they were already accustomed to Perseus being in the house. Alonna sighed, leaning back on the counter. "So, what is your plan for the Dane? I mean he comes in here and usually knocks himself out with beer."

Alonna smiled, looking to the Dane in the corner. It looked like he had settled down just a bit now that his friends were gone. Now he was just sulking in the corner, staring out at the rest of the room; maybe looking in her direction. "Who knows, maybe he'll get out before I close up. But I may have to throw him out on the street." Alonna said, tilting her head at the Dane. He was staring right back at her, and she didn't even know it.

"You know you have that weird mental condition that makes you nice right?" Percy said sarcastically and laughed. "You won't stick him on the street. You'll do something more forgiving."

* * *

**_Mich: So how you like it? I'm quite proud of it!_**

**_Alonna: You stuck me with a Danish drunkard._**

**_Mich: Totally ^3^_**

**_Tai: I wanna be in this story~!_**

**_Mich: Guest appearance or plot twister?_**

**_Tai: TWISTERRRRRRRRR._**

**_Mich: Fine. _**

**_Norway: ...no one has done this yet. WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Hetalia._**

**_Mich: Oh, and to guess what might happen next chapter, please put it in a review! I love the guesses and predictions. Sometimes they're inspirational and If I like the idea. I might use it!_**

**_Alonna: Reviews anyways please, even if its a "good job" or "lol"  
_**


	2. Presenting: The seven Accidents

**_ZOMG. This is like...A LONG CHAPTER! XD I hope you like it! I'm VERY excited about it. The ending is AWESOME. (dont go skip to it now. that's illegal) Anyways, um um um. thinking. THE SEVEN ACCIDENTS! OMG! They are ALL over this chapter. And Mathias Kohler, our danish drunkard. All over it. But the ending! OOOOOOH! God I cant waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Okay, bye. READ IT._**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-  
_**

After Percy left with all his glory and Yao started packing up his things in the kitchen, Alonna leaned over the counter to talk. "Hey Yao, when you get home…could you call the kids?" Alonna asked innocently. "Yeah, aru. Did you not get to call them back? I can head over with Kiku if you'd like me to, aru." Yao offered and Alonna shook her head. "No, I'll be home soon. But…do call them." Alonna almost begged. Yao knew exactly the feeling. He used to feel the same way about being a single mom of several children when Kiku was still young. Alonna and Yao had a lot in common with having over four children back at home.

"Yeah, I'll call them aru. See you on Sunday Alonna!" Yao chided before leaving. Now it was just clean up and waiting for the last few bum-rags still hanging around. As Yao left, two of the three men left along with the one woman. Alonna was left alone to deal with the Dane. Taking her time as she did, she started putting chairs on the tables and cleaning the dishes. Still…the Dane didn't leave.

_Leave…Leave already! Don't get stuck with me…!_ Alonna thought to herself and sighed. It was no use. The Dane was loopy from his own mistakes. He had drunk WAY too much beer for his own good. After she had finished closing up, she made her way over to the Dane sitting at his table. "Alright, either you're acting or you're really this drunk. Get up." Alonna said in her 'I'm a mom and you better listen to me' voice. The Dane didn't get up. He just sat there, staring at her. "Oh c'mon…" Alonna whined, giving the door a side glance. Maybe she hoped that Swede would come back in and drag the idiot home. But to her luck, he never showed.

After a while of waiting, Alonna pulled the Dane up. He was at least able to support most of his own weight, but she had to lean him against her as she walked him out of the bar. "You really are an idiot…showing up every night…and getting drunk like this…" Alonna mumbled as she helped the Dane down the stairs and out the door. The bar was a two story building, passed down through the Adnan family. But that didn't really matter when you were dragging a Danish drunkard through the street to your home.

The second Alonna unlocked the front door to the town house, she was greeted by seven wonderful children. Each was puzzled at the sight of their mother dragging a overly tipsy man through the doorway. Alonna looked to Lolani. "Lani, make the couch into a bed for me please." Alonna ordered immediately. Her children could be a handful…but she didn't care. They would listen in times like this.

"Yeah mom, but who's that?" Lolani said as she started walking backwards into the living room. "I honestly don't know. But he'll only be here till tomorrow morning." Alonna replied as she pulled the Dane into the kitchen. She immediately sat him down in a kitchen chair before scrambling to put a wet towel on his head. The younger half of the kids stood leaning around the doorway, staring at their mother and the stranger. Maui on the other hand, walked straight in and eyed the new man in their home. "Mom, you need any help?" Maui asked almost robotically, it was like he doubted his mother but didn't care at the same time.

Alonna froze where she was, leaning over the sink. She turned to face her son. "Can you go get the medicine for headaches?" Alonna said after a moment of staring. She was amazed. The rebel had said a word to her. He didn't talk to her much at home. He almost didn't say anything at all. "K." Maui responded quickly and made his way over to the cabinet. Alonna watched for a second before continuing her work on her newfound patient. She would give him medicine for now, and then later in the morning when he woke up.

After doing what she could, or at least the procedure she would have to use on Francis, Alonna drug the Dane into the living room and got him to the couch. By that point he helped himself and she turned off the TV. Alonna shooed the last few children off to bed, reminding some of their original bed time. The only one who had followed directions from the beginning was Manuku. He was already curled up in bed with his stuffed gorilla and blue quilted blanket. As Alonna tucked each child into bed, she realized that she really was too nice and Percy was right about her. Maybe that's why Alfred had adopted her into his family. Maybe she should finally call him back…

Alonna sat down on her bed, taking her cell phone and noticing another three calls from Alfred. Normally he'd call her five times a day, killing her phone bill. But now she was going to KILL for a better financial status. Alonna sighed, taking a deep breath before dialing Alfred's phone number.

"Oh my god! Thank god you replied. Alonna, I'm reaaaaaally sorry about earlier. I'm just really worried about you lately and Francis is always teasing me about you…and it just bothers me. I can't help but get a little upset when you bring up the kids and all that…like it's totally a hamburger without the cheese…" Alfred rambled on in a matter of seconds. Alonna could barely understand what he was saying.

"Alfred, I'm pregnant." Alonna said plainly. It was the normal procedure when it came down to a rambling Alfred. "WHAT!" Alfred really was gullible. "No, I'm not. You were rambling again." Alonna explained and Alfred let out a deep breath. He seemed to have been going into a fit. "Oh okay. Um, how was your day? Were the kids fine without me coming?" Alfred asked and Alonna smiled. He may their father, but he really did care about the children like they were his own. He took being a grandfather VERY seriously.

"Yeah they were fine." Alonna said and then remembered the drunk on her couch. "Oh and…I know you'll probably spazz but-," Alonna was cut off when the phone switched over to someone else. "Hey, Ally." The familiar voice of Eli said into the receiver. There was an obvious complaining from Alfred on the other end. "Hi, Eli. How's Eva and Tony?"Alonna sat back on her bed, getting comfortable like she was talking with one of her best buddies about a boy or something. "They're fine. Eva says hi. Are you coming over for the whole Thanksgiving family party?" Eli asked, getting comfortable himself.

After a long conversation about big Thanksgiving dinners and food, Alonna finally hung up. She needed sleep for the next day, she was going to wake up to a idiotic stranger in her home and a bunch of the usual screaming children and one emo Maui with an annoyed Hiwa.

Alonna woke up in the morning to surely find, a screaming child. Manuku was rambling about Lilo hitting him and Nani was trying to calm him down with the help of Hie. Alonna was already waiting for the peace and quiet of being in the shower. The first thing she did was pick up Manuku, setting him on her hip and checking to see if the Dane woke up…to her surprise. He hadn't, and it was already NINE. Thinking about it, why had Alonna let herself sleep in that late? Alonna shook the thought from her mind and quickly got into the shower, leaving Manuku in Lolani's hands.

After Alonna's fifteen minutes of peace, she came back downstairs in the usual towel and wet hair mix. That was when she got breakfast going for the kids and then took her clothes from the laundry room. THAT was when the Dane woke up.

"Dude…" He muttered under his breath, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Damn hangovers." He mumbled and stared around the room. He was on the couch of someone's living room. Where was he last? The bar? Oh…yeah. He got STONED with beer. Then suddenly this WOMAN entered the living room…wearing a towel? _Damn…did I score with some girl last night without even knowing it? Well she looks hot but I don't even-wait. No. She's that waitress! Oh…god. I've been dreaming about this chick and I don't even get to remember the night before with her? Damn….._He thought to himself as he watched her parade around the living room doing normal household chores. In moments he spotted a somewhat tall boy stick his head into the room. "The waffles are going to burn." He said plainly and the girl jumped.

"So sorry!" The girl exclaimed and rushed from the room. The kid stayed where he was though, turning to look at the Dane on the couch. "Mom, the drunk bum is awake." The kid pointed out after a moment of direct eye contact with the Dane. Quickly the guy jumped up before the girl could come back. The kid only raised an eyebrow in response.

Alonna entered the living room again, watching the Dane carefully. "Well you don't get sick during hangovers," Alonna commented as the Dane walked forward. He laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…sure." He responded weakly. "I'm Alonna Jones. You are…?" Alonna asked and the Dane's eyes widened. That didn't make sense…they did it but didn't know each other's names? "Mathias Kohler, um…why am I in your living room?" He asked like any confused idiot would.

"You got drunk in my bar last night, and since I just didn't have the guts to leave you on the street…I brought you home with me and threw you on the couch." Alonna said simply, giving the door a side glance. Maui, who stood behind her, walked inside the living room and plopped himself down on the couch to watch some TV. Kohler turned, giving Maui a look of concern. "Who's the kid? Oh and er….thanks." He asked, turning back to Alonna.

Alonna laughed. "That's one of the seven." Alonna said between giggles. "KIDS!" Alonna turned to shout down the hallway. In Seconds, six more children came running into the room. Suddenly all of them filed into a line like they were in the military. (Sound of Music reference, WOOT) Alonna crossed her arms staring at them.

"Name off names, one by one. In order of age please." Alonna said strictly. She was always a bitch in the morning.

"Lolani Jones Bonnefoy. Ex, Bonnefoy." The tallest girl announced, nodding her head once. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Hiwa Jones Bonnefoy. Ex, goes for all of us." Hiwa had blonde hair with brunette streaks, and a pair of square reading glasses. As far as her attitude she was rather angry.

"Hie Jones Bonnefoy. Pleased to meet you." The boy had messy brown hair with a long brown curl sticking out at the top. He was very flustered, polishing his glasses with a small handkerchief.

"Maui." Maui nodded his head plainly. His hair was long and messy, kind of like Justin Beiber but he actually looked good with the hair cut. His plain annoyance was obvious to the max.

"My name is Nani." The next girl said, she had straight short brown hair and a sweet smile on her face. Her attitude was obviously shy.

"Hi! I'm Lilo!" The second youngest replied, having a very ditzy look on her face. Her long wavy blond hair was accompanied by a straight blonde curl. She was obviously very clumsy and happy go lucky.

"They call my Manuku, but I like Manny better!" The youngest said happily. He was a boy brown hair almost identical to his older brother Hie. He seemed like a ditz too, but he might actually have some more sense when he grew up. But so far he was a toddler.

Each child amazed Kohler. Maybe Alonna was a babysitter part time, but…each kid looked like her kind of though…Nah. Couldn't happen to a young lady like her. There were seven of them! Alonna wouldn't get knocked up like that. She was too nice. "So, who's kids are they?" Mathias asked innocently. Alonna raised an eyebrow. "Mine of course…" Alonna answered, denying that the idiot couldn't figure it out on his own.

Kohler froze in his skin, turning to look at each child. He loved kids, but…Alonna wouldn't get stuck with seven kids. Who the hell would do that to her? He barely knew Alonna, maybe she had a wonderful husband somewhere. She probably had a husband that was out fighting in a war, leaving her with a kid whenever he visited. Though…that still was questionable.

The phone rang somewhere in the kitchen. Alonna jumped to her feet, excusing herself quickly. Mathias followed slowly, watching as the kid's dispersed quickly. He jumped out of the way as Manuku chased after his sisters and Lolani had to then pick him up and walk away with him. Mathias shook his head, trying to wave off the drunk air to it he still had. He stumbled over to the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it and listening to Alonna and appropriately observing her and her _towel_.

"No, Francis. I told you a million times before, you are NOT allowed in this house anymore! I'm not going to try for an eighth….no I'm serious. I don't want to see you anymore!" Alonna was on the verge of tears, and Mathias didn't have an idea why. Francis…Francis Bonnefoy? Wasn't he the head of some…French company? Wait, so that guy was who knocked up Alonna? Were they even MARRIED?

Alonna slammed the phone down on the receiver angrily, "I hate. Frenchmen." She snarled, brushing away her tears. "Sorry about that, would you like anything to eat? I don't know what to do…this is the first time I've brought home somebody I didn't even know." Alonna commented, her attitude changing drastically. Maui laughed as he entered the room, getting himself some OJ. "No mom, you brought home Francis one time. We all know how that went. Lolani came into being." Maui was asking for it. He was asking for his mother's BOOT to his HEAD.

Mathias watched as Alonna approached her son, having no ready remarks to make in response. Instead she just took hold of his ear and pulled once, hard and painfully. "Ow! Mom!" Maui protested quickly before running off with his orange juice for safety the moment she let go. Mathias laughed lightly. "It's what you get, listen to your mother next time." He said as Maui scurried off. Alonna shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I do have to thank you somehow for saving my butt last night." Kohler explained as he sat down at the table. Eventually children came and left with their pancakes. "No that's okay, really." Alonna insisted as she fixed her slightly wet hair. It had dried a lot more.

Mathias shook his head no. "I want to make it up to you! How about I take you out to dinner or something? I could take all the kids out to see a movie and get pizza. What would you like? Running a house full of seven kids alone has to be crazy. Affording things for them must be hard too. Isn't it?" Kohler was probably going too far but the look on Alonna's face didn't say that. She just listened quietly, almost agreeing in silence already.

"Yes." Alonna paused. "It's very hard." Mathias could see Alonna eying a stack of bills and envelopes on the counter from the corner of her eye. He sighed, knowing his next move was even farther. "Do _you_ just want to go out to dinner? You look like you need some 'you' time, where you don't have to worry about the kids." He wanted to take it back the second he said it. Alonna wouldn't just agree to a date! The last time she did that she ended up with seven kids and a corrupted marriage!

"Actually…that'd be really nice. Thank you."

* * *

_**Mich: ITS AMAZING. AMAZING. Where's Chae. WHERE'S MY DANG EDITOR?**_

_**Maui: Why am I so emo?**_

_**Mich: Shut up, I gotta build your character.**_

_**Alfred: WANG-Mich-YAO DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES. In America.**_

_**Bandit Keith: NO. YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THAT WORD-**_

_**Alfred: *stares* **_

_**Keith: Oh.**_

_**Mich: Anyways, reviews and you get a little Korea. XD DA-ZE!  
**_


	3. Presenting: The Ex and the Father

**_So, I finally posted another chapter. Sorry it took so long AGAIN...last week I was taking tests every day and preparing for the end of the semester at school. But other than that, I have been slowly working on this all week, and thinking of ideas for chapters on my other stories. But you know, I got it done! And it's more of a somewhat humorous chapter, you might like or consider it filler. I still think its considerable. Denny gets a look at the family a little bit more before the little date and it shows some more information about Francis and the Jones fam. ALFRED OWNS HIS HOUSEHOLD. YEAH._**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-

* * *

(btw, the little ~~ or ** before chapters are just my way of figuring out where the chapter begins.)  
_**

~~~~"Wait, that actually worked?" Kohler said aloud by accident, but he had muttered it and said it so fast that Alonna didn't comprehend and just shrugged it off. "Um…I'll be right back, and the shower is open if you'd like. I can lend you some clothes." Alonna offered as she turned to make for the door. "Um…sure, okay." Kohler had no idea where she was getting clothes for him, but maybe her old husband left behind clothes?

Alonna walked upstairs, thinking about what had just happened. Did she really just agree to letting this man take her out for dinner? That's like going on a date! But…maybe getting a new romantic life would be good for her. She really did need a life, and dealing with the bills…no. She couldn't just hang onto this guy because he had money! That would be cruel! But after he offered…she couldn't turn it down. She was too nice, just like Percy said.

As she looked around her room, she waited to hear footsteps on the stairs making for the bathroom. Once she was relieved of her waiting, she let out a deep breath. For some reason…she couldn't take her eyes-or ears-off this guy. He was like a drug…you just couldn't stop thinking about him! Alonna cursed lightly, forgave herself lightly for it, and then turned to the dresser full of clothes. Her and some of Francis' clothes rested neatly inside. She didn't know why she had kept her ex-husband's clothes. She just didn't have the courage. She believed in what marriage meant, even if she had called for the divorce.

It took about half a year, but she finally ended the mess. By that time, she was six months pregnant with Manuku…and didn't know how she was doing to make it on living.

"Mom, you should probably change."

Alonna turned, looking to Hiwa. Hiwa was her second eldest child…and she had problems with being unsocial. She was a science major, and loved to keep by herself. "Hiwa, I didn't know you were there." Alonna said, surprised her daughter had been there. "I haven't been here very long. Just about ten seconds or so." Hiwa was one to count in her head how long she was somewhere. Only her.

"Well…you should go make sure you finished that project, I'm taking care of Mr. Kohler's clothes." Alonna explained, uncomfortable around her daughter…even though it _was_ her daughter. "Enjoy your date tonight, I already called Eli about coming over and babysitting. He's going to bring Tony and Eva. Alfred too." Hiwa explained. Alonna was astonished. "Well, thank you. Um…" Alonna would have continued but her daughter nodded her head and left without a word.

"What an awkward child." Alonna muttered to herself, knowing that Hiwa STILL WAS HER DAUGHTER. Alonna took her daughter's advice and changing into regular clothes. She wore a blue t-shirt with the Hawaiian flag on the back with a pair of denim shorts. Without a word she pulled on her signature American bomber jacket with the Hawaiian flag on it.

She had been adopted when Alfred was taking Eli down from ALASKA to Hawaii for some warmth. It was very awkward.

Alonna heard the shower stop, and quickly returned back to looking through her husband's side of the-ahem EX-husband's dresser. She found red boxers, a white button down shirt and some black pants. Francis never really was a man who didn't wear signature brands. Alonna shrugged, trying to forget Francis Bonnefoy and walking over to the bathroom with a towel.

She knocked once, waiting for a response. "I have some clothes for you, but I could wash your other ones if you'd like." Alonna clarified as she waited for the Dane to open the door. "That's cool." Mathias opened the door a crack, only revealing a muscular chest, head, and arm.

Alonna felt the heat going to her cheeks and quickly shoved the clothes and towel into the stranger's arms. She quickly turned, waiting. She shouldn't be blushing! She wasn't a little girl anymore! She was the mother of seven children!

"You don't have to be so nervous," The Dane said, staying behind the door and drying his hair quickly with the towel before wrapping it around his waist. "I'm not a bad guy." He finished as he put his arms through the shirt and looking at it weirdly. Her husband sure was weird. After he got the rest of the clothes on and picked up his old clothes from the floor, he opened the door all the way again.

"Sorry, but your ex sure dresses like he's high class." Mathias explained as he looked to a still _completely_ red Alonna. "Yeah, I noticed that when I was looking through his old…" Alonna started to explain when she heard the doorbell go off. She frowned, turning and running down the stairs and reaching the front door.

When Alonna opened the door, she found Francis and Alfred both fighting with Eli holding Eva's hand and Tony's hand at the same time. Tony had an obsession for aliens, and he was adopted into the family the most recently. "Get off me you romantic bastard!" Alfred shouted as he pushed Francis away from himself. Kohler slowly proceeded down the stairs, messing with his slightly wet hair.

"Alonna, we found your ex-husband on the porch…Alfred insisted on beating the living crap out of him." Eli explained and Alonna nodded her head, looking to Alfred skeptically. Alfred never really did like his father…but then again. He never liked his son either. (Same person LOL, my friends do crazy stuff to family trees) "Hi, Alonna." Eva said simply, waving her hand. Alonna nodded her head, waving back.

"Who's this?" Mathias interjected as he pulled the door open. Alfred, Francis, and Alonna all froze where they stood. "_Mon amie!" _Francis exclaimed, being as French has he could. Alonna scowled, she was just about to bark back a response in French herself, having learned it in the seven years she had spent with Francis, but Alfred interrupted her. "No really, who are _you_." Alfred spat at the Dane.

Alonna grumbled some nonsense about them all being idiots before stopping it all. "Alright stop." She held up a hand, taking the other to her forehead and rubbing her temples. Everyone waited, letting her continue. "It's a long story, but let's start with introductions, INSIDE, the house before we start any bigger of a scene." Alonna nodded her head to the street, where there were probably about a total of twenty five civilians witnessing their little squabble.

Everyone followed Alonna back into the house, but Francis was soon detained by Alfred. Alonna waved her kids off, sending them to their rooms just in case Francis got away from Alfred. (Drastic measures for one man right?) Alonna stood in the living room, while Alfred sat on the couch with his foot resting on Francis. Kohler sat by the doorway in a chair, while Eli explored Alonna's kitchen in the room across the hallway with Eva and Tony.

Alonna sighed, taking a deep breath before starting. "Last night I took an extra shift for Percy. He asked and I couldn't turn him down. So, when I closed up shop, this guy had already had a few drinks so he couldn't drive home himself. I offered to let him stay here for the night and here we are." Alonna explained, taking the fact that the Dane comes in and gets himself drunk silly every night. Instead she made him seem like he was smart enough not to drive under the influence of alcohol. Though, probably before meeting Alonna…he would have.

"So your name is…? Alfred insisted, staring at the Dane skeptically. "Mathias Kohler, its cool meeting you." Mathias said from across the room. He would have shaken hands for good measure but Francis on the ground looked like he was going to chew his feet off if he came that direction. Alfred put more weight into his foot sitting on Francis. "Be polite and introduce yourself Francis." Alfred ordered.

Francis grumbled a few curses in French. "_Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Je suis_-" France started but Alonna threw a pillow at him. "Ow! Fine! English! My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I'm Alonna's husband." Francis already made his second mistake. "EX." Alfred and Alonna both interjected quickly. Kohler stared, wondering what it would be like to _be_ Alonna's ex. Well maybe it was just the kind of person Francis was that made him get so many death glares.

"Well…um. Hiwa called you over to babysit right? I'm really sorry about it…I didn't even know." Alonna started, acting as though her hatred for Francis and Francis himself weren't there. "No it's okay Ally. We needed to make up for last night right? I'm really sorry…" Alfred did have his ways of being mature around his daughter. As if he'd be smart if anything for Alonna.

Alonna nodded her head. "Well, I don't know how long I'll be out…but make sure Maui doesn't stay in his room all night. He's pretty bad about that these days." Alonna warned and Alfred nodded. They all seemed to worry about Maui in that family. Alonna sighed, standing up and looking to Francis. "Out of my house." She said less angrily this time as though the thoughts about Maui had dulled her attitude just a bit. Francis scrambled up, running out the front door anyways.

"MERCI!" He shouted, for no particular reason; maybe just being able to see Alonna made him thankful. Though, he didn't really love her at all.

Alfred and everyone stared as the Frenchman ran off down the street through the living room window. "Was I showing off my cleavage?" Alonna asked, concerned on what matters he would need to scream that for. Kohler shrugged, giving Alonna a look for a moment. He shook his head, being rather casual about it. Alonna liked that, it was like he was the complete opposite of Francis.

"Well, I think it would be reasonable to head out. KIDS!" Alonna shouted as she turned to the hallway and stepped out. In moments all seven children were piling into a line. "Bye mommy!" Manuku shouted, holding his arms out for a hug. Alonna bent down, taking her youngest child into a hug. She kissed him on the forehead, picking him up and handing him to Alfred who gladly took him.

It wasn't like Alonna's seven were hard to control. Manuku and Lilo were the highest spirited. Nani was quiet and followed her younger siblings around while Maui stayed in his room playing videogames on his part of the bunk bed he shared with Hie. Hie usually did schoolwork or scrambled to clean the house randomly for his mother. He only wished to please. Hiwa stayed in her room, reading books or studying up on scientific things. Lastly Lolani helped Eli or whoever the babysitter was with the younger children or simply went into the street with her friends, who were mostly male except for one, and played street-hockey. It wasn't a busy street and the kids always got out of the way. That or they just played basket ball.

Alonna had raised her kids just right, the only worry was Maui.

* * *

_**Mich: As you can see, the chapter had a good feel to it. So I posted it like this. **_

_**Maui: You're making me emo.**_

_**Mich: Nah, it'll change. In like two/three chapters maybe.**_

_**Maui: I'm upset. I'm not saying the disclaimer.**_

_**Francis: DID SOMEONE SAY 69? **_

_**Mich and Maui: NO.**_

_**Francis: The sexy WANG-Mich-YAO does not own Hetalia~ The lovely Hidekaz Himaruya does~**_

_**Mich: UNCALLED FOR.**_

_**Maui: Reviews please.  
**_


	4. Presenting: Scandinavian Greetings

**_YEAH BISH. I just wrote like...the equivalent of two short chapters and made it into ONE! So you might not get an update straight away. But god help me its so hard to work with nations who dont have real names. Lolz. Anyways, this is the journey to Denmark's house! Fun and amazing it is and will stay! Enjoy readers! And dont get a rabid reader syndrome like the other ones please...*shudder*._**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-

* * *

_**

Alonna waved as she and Mathias stepped out into the street, bidding her family farewell. Mathias turned to Alonna, smiling as he took her hand to lead her off down the street. Alonna didn't own a car. She was always walking, riding her bike to places, or using a taxi. "So, what would you like to do today?" Mathias asked as they started down the street.

Alonna had no idea what to say. "Well, I don't know. I'm so used to dealing with the kids!" Alonna was surprised at herself, it was quite true. Though she loved swimming, rock climbing and being lazy…(_**wonder where she got THAT from**_) She didn't do much of it. She was a naturally good dancer but that wasn't really her dream. She just wanted to be average, and do everything to the minimum she had to, unless it came to her children of course.

"Hm…well let's see. I guess I could go get into some non-frenchy clothes at my house. Warning, I share it with a Norwegian. A really crabby one too. Then there's the Swedish and Finish guys who come in and out all the time." Mathias warned and Alonna rolled her eyes. "I know who they are, they're your drinking buddies." Alonna pointed out and Kohler gave an exasperated laugh. "Yeah…true. I sometimes forget you work at that bar."

Alonna ended up making a bunch of comments on the walk to Kohler's house that Mathias had absolutely no smart way to respond.

"Yo, Susaaaaaaaaan! You home?" Kohler called as he opened the door. "Swedish friend." He explained to Alonna who was quite confused. She hadn't remembered there was a female Swede that Kohler knew. She was quite sure that it was a male. "Stop calling me that would you Kohler?" A DEFINITELY male voice responded as Alonna spotted a pair of feet and legs on the stairs. A small somewhat young female looking man bent down into view. "He's busy, D."

Alonna was thoroughly confused. That wasn't the same voice that had responded to Kohler. Totally a different person. "You need to stay out of other people's business Norge." This confused Alonna even more than she already was. The young male looked to Alonna, skeptically looking her over. "Oh and THANKS for leaving me in the bar last night you bunch of idiots." Kohler said as he started making his way angrily towards the stairs.

"PERKELE!" Everyone turned to face the kitchen where the Finnish member of the household was holding a lightly cut finger. "Perkele to you too Fin." Kohler laughed lightly, pointing. "I don't see you curse like that in ANY part of the world at ANY time of day." The Finn stared back at him for a minute, a little angry. "Den, you need a life. Stop laughing at other people. Where's Icy? He's the best with cuts." The Dane shrugged, turning back to look at Alonna who felt extremely out of place. In moments, loud footsteps sounded as the Swede traveled his way down the stairs.

Everyone faced him as he traveled to the kitchen where the Finn was. Kohler made a mistake of walking forward and throwing his arms out screaming "Susan! You came to see me!" The Dane exclaimed but only to receive a fist to the face and a look of disgruntled annoyance. "Shut up Kohler." _Susan_ responded to Mathias before traveling over to his Finnish friend.

"Tino, you need to be more careful around the kitchen knives." _Susan_ said to _Tino_ as he started getting out the first aid kit from one of the cabinets in the kitchen. Alonna stared for a moment, having NO clue who anyone was. "Would you like any help?" Alonna proposed, still not knowing who anyone was, but she could still try.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" The Norwegian said as he descended down the stairway by the railing. He didn't seem like the fun-loving type but his actions sure were weird. "My name is Alonna Jones, I took care of your friend last night." Alonna explained, blushing a little bit. She hadn't been out and about without her kids, let alone in a house surrounded by men that she wasn't closely related to or were best friends with.

Almost everyone was either snickering or laughing along with the Norwegian. "He's not much of a friend, more of an acquaintance or master. I'm like his dog if you would start asking. You can call me Norge by the way. I've never been one to give away my real name." It was apparent that Norge had opened up to Alonna right on the spot, maybe because she was obviously responsible and not letting the Dane die the night before by walking out into the street. But usually the Norwegian wouldn't make friends.

"I'm Berwald Oxenstierna. I do go by the nickname Susan, just not by Mathias." _Susan_ finally provided a real name for himself, nodding his head slightly.

"Call me Tino! People call me Finn, and Finney because of my Finnish heritage." The Finn squeaked happily. He held out his good hand, letting Berwald patch up his cut one.

Alonna smiled, nodding her head to each with respect. "They call me Kohler and Den." Mathias explained and smiled. "NO WHERE THE HELL IS ICE." Kohler was thoroughly pissed, finding that Norge's younger brother had definitely decided on disappearing at a horrible time.

"Right here, _master Mathias_." _Ice_ said as he entered the room. He leaned against the doorframe, thoroughly pissed off at Kohler for shouting. Kohler turned, nodding his head. "Good, you're following orders. Now, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE. I've gotta find me some clothes." The Dane walked off to find the laundry room. Norge faked a cough and laughed a little bit. "That smell like beer." He added before going into a fake coughing fit. Alonna couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She already felt like she was a teenager again, meeting the football team all over again.

(_**ZOMGOODNESS. STORY IDEAS :3**_)

"…you really didn't have to pick up Den off the floor for us Alonna. He deserved to know what it's like getting yourself drunk and being stupid. He needed that life lesson." Susan said as he finished up with Tino's finger. "I don't think he should be picking up chicks from getting himself head over heels drunk." _Ice_ said as he walked over to his brother and sat at the bottom of the stair next to him on the railing.

"…I'm sorry? I just didn't have the heart to leave him alone. I've got seven kids back at home and…" Alonna was immediately cut off. "Seven? Wow! What are they like?" Tino immediately ran for Alonna, jumping with joy. Alonna smiled, "If you'd like to meet them sometime, you could come visit me." Alonna suggested and Tino was already jumping with joy. "Berwald can we go?" Tino said with the exact same enthusiasm as before.

The Finn waited for the Swede to reply as if he was his caretaker or guardian. Eventually after a minute of thinking and Susan looking at Alonna with extreme caution, he decided it would be fine and nodded his head.

Norge and Ice both stared at Alonna from their spots on the stairs. "Yeah, how did you get hooked up with seven kids? You still look pretty young." Ice asked with something along the lines of concern.

"Though Mathias has always found the weirdest of people to bring home." Everyone laughed when Norge had spat out that comment.

In seconds, an angry shirtless Dane was walking in waving around a red t-shirt.

"You know what Norge? I brought you home didn't I? You and your brother? And Susan and Finney?" Kohler rambled like an angry mother, and trust me, Alonna knew the angry mother voice. "I built this household! Be grateful I found you that day at the harbor." In moments millions of questions flew to Alonna's mind and she wondered what that could have meant. The second she dared to ask, or at least opened her mouth to speak, Norge shot her a dangerous glance.

Alonna froze, shutting her mouth quickly and turning to look for help from Mathias who was still stampeding around shirtless. Already once again, she was blushing furiously and felt like such a little girl again. "Put a shirt on Kohler." Susan warned before Mathias turned and saw Alonna's red face.

"I told you I can pick up chicks."

"Cannot!"

"Alright Ice, hand me the money."

"What money?"

"You know the money."

"What money! Where you guys betting on me saying that!"

"No, we were betting that you'd somehow wriggle yourself into a situation that involved staying the night at a woman's house."

"Fine…here."

"Guys, I don't think she likes being talked about…or bet on."

"Kohler."

"I can't believe you were betting on me!"

"Guys! She doesn't like it!"

"We always bet on your actions! And this girl only helped!"

"_Kohler_."

"You two brothers are a MESS. I should have never brought you here with me to America."

"Well at least the chick is hot."

"But she has seven kids."

"True."

"What's wrong with Alonna!"

"Kohler!"

"Nothing, just where'd she get the seven kids?"

"She got them from a Frenchie. That should explain enough. Ex husband now."

"Guys she doesn't-…"

"COULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP!"

There were a chorus of 'sorry Alonna's' in response.

"Can't say I didn't warn you…perkele…"

* * *

**_Mich: So, comments or questions PLEASE hit that lovely review button! I'd love it if you did! _**

**_Norway: I have no name._**

**_Mich: No. BUT I FOUND A WAY TO COVER IT UP!_**

**_Bakura: Guest appearance?_**

**_Mich: YES. PLEASE._**

**_Bakura: WANG-Mich-YAO DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES...and Kazuki Takahashi owns me._**

**_Mich: Damn it. Anyway, review! I have questions for you! I'm doing this new...chapterly question answer thing. Its gonna be AWESOME._**

_Chapterly Question: What nation is responsible for your safety? (what Nationality are you) _

_**Mich: I'm American. The hero is saving me from harm! I'm kinda British though...so answer in the Reviews!**  
_


	5. Presenting: Kisses on the Doorstep

**_So! I'm back bitchaz! Took me a while and it's a little dry at the beginning. But look! Relationship development! My worst enemy! Well actually that's some ADHD. xD My friend has it and I just cant HANDLE it. AT ALL. So, here's the next boring chapter. I think I know my plot so far. It's going to be so DEPRESSING! Anyways, I better start writing it. HAVE FUN READING. I'm gonna go finish my Rochu Mpreg fic while you do that. xD_**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-

* * *

_**

Alonna and Mathias made their way off to the movie theatre. Some horror flick that no one quite heard of, or at least they hadn't…enough could be said about that. Alonna took her seat beside Kohler, making herself comfortable. Kohler sat down beside her, munching on popcorn like a pig. As the opening trailers played, Kohler tried to start a conversation. "So…you don't get to do much anymore do you? With all the kids and everything?" He asked out of the blue.

"Don't know where that came from but generally yes." Alonna nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Manuku can be a handful, but Lolani, Hiwa, and Hie all help as much as they can with the younger ones. It's just Maui who's the big worry…" Alonna's voice trailed off into silence slowly. Maui had always worried her.

"He's a real teenager isn't he? I mean he doesn't show any enthusiasm." Kohler commented and Alonna laughed lightly. "Yes. You could say that…but it worries me so much to see him just…do all the wrong things." Alonna's slight cheer faded again. "I'm sorry, I bet it's nothing you're doing wrong. You're a great mother."

"You barely know me."

"I barely know you." Kohler repeated, nodding his head as if acknowledging what she said and taking it to heart.

"…" Alonna looked away from him more, itching not to comment irrationally.

"I would like to know you though." His voice was dead serious. Alonna turned to look at him slightly, only catching glimpse through the corner of her eye before turning quickly again. The red blush on her face was obvious even with her darkly tanned skin.

They stayed quiet for a while, turning and watching the movie. Kohler made more attempts to talk to Alonna, but he'd noticed that she desperately tried not to ever show affection. Maybe she was too scared to get intimate again, or even make friendly connections with single men. Probably the fear of having another kid…

But to be honest, children didn't bother Alonna. It was the money she needed to take care of them. She was just waiting for that notice coming in a clean white envelope that would either give her notice of her children being taken away, or the lot being evicted from their home.

Kohler watched Alonna carefully throughout the entire movie, seeing what she'd flinch at on the screen. It looked like she wasn't the kind of person to get greatly bothered by horror. But this was paranormal horror. That made all the difference.

Alonna quickly excused herself, lying and saying she needed to use the bathroom. But to be honest she needed a moment away from the movie. Mathias could easily tell this and got up soon after her, following her as she made her way to the outside. Instead of taking a turn to the bathroom, she turned the opposite direction and hid behind the corner. After waiting a few seconds, Kohler turned the corner after her, finding her crouched down and leaning up against the wall.

"You okay? You looked scared in there." Kohler asked as he knelt down to her level. Alonna lifted her head from her knees, staring him down. "Are you kidding? I haven't watched horror movies since I was 14! That was with Alfred too! He never was able to stomach paranormal horror. What makes you think I can?" She questioned quickly, she was obviously anxious.

"Nah, I wouldn't have known. We don't have to finish the movie if you don't want to. We can go get some food or something." Kohler suggested and held out his hand to Alonna. It took her a minute but she accepted it and let him pull her up from the ground. "That'd be nice, but…I want to check on my kids."

Kohler nodded his head, wondering what it would be like taking care of seven children alone…but for some reason his mind flickered back to Norge and the others back home. "If you ever need help with those kids, just call me. I'll come right on over. My job doesn't take up any of my time really." Kohler said as he walked out of the theater with Alonna. "What is your job? I mean you obviously know mine." Alonna asked as she pushed the doors open. "Eh, I do house calls and stuff, it's kind of hard to explain…thank god I rarely get called in." Kohler said as he sighed, rubbing the back of his head and leading Alonna down the stairs leading up to the theater.

"You Danes, I'll never understand you. Norge even made more sense." Alonna shrugged letting Kohler open his truck door for her and helping her slide in. Kohler laughed, making his way to the other side of the car and getting inside on the driver's side. "Yeah if you ever need a place to crash or anything, or even somewhere to dump the kids for the day, I'll be around. I could always make Finn watch them. He's always had this weird knack for acting like a mother at random intervals." Alonna laughed with Kohler this time.

"I'll consider it."

_What's going on in her head that makes her so confusing? What could a simple sentence like, 'I"ll consider it'? She's my friend one minute and the next she's almost avoiding me. Just pray to god she stays on the friendly side most of the time at least. I have a feeling like she's gonna need it._

Alonna opened the front door to her small home, finding all the kids sitting on the couch with Alfred watching a movie of their own. "That better not be some horror movie…" Alonna said in a quick monotone as she made her way over to the living room. "This may be the reason why Lilo is so corrupted." Alonna pointed to the small blonde child curled up asleep with her sister Nani.

"Nah, Lilo and Stitch. I thought it'd be good for them, and Lilo sure was enjoying it until she passed out. Now the older ones are watching Inception." Alfred said as he patted Maui's head. Maui quickly pushed his hand off and turned back to the TV.

Eli was proudly sitting with Eva curled up next to him in the armchair snoozing contently. Tony and Manny sat leaning against his legs, almost trapping him there. Though Eli was already satisfied with a book he was reading rather than watching the movie. Lolani sat with her back leaning against the side of the couch on the ground next to Maui. Hie had Nani curled up in his lap while Lilo was curled up on Alfred. Lastly Hiwa sat beside Hiwa in a dignified manner as she sifted through some pages in a book on volcanoes.

"Awww, they're so cute." Kohler commented as he leaned against the doorframe of the doorway leading into the living room. "How was your date by the way?" Eli asked as he looked up from his book. "Oh, we saw Paranormal Activity." Alonna said as she picked up Manny from the ground beside Tony as gently as she could without waking either of them. As she balanced Manny on one hip, she bent back down and picked up Tony and rested him on her opposite hip.

"You saw Paranormal Activity with_out_ me?" Alfred asked quickly, feeling _so_ left out. "Well yes-…" Alfred turned his head as a quiet ring tone went off from Eli's pocket. It said something along the lines of "I'm Caleb Smithers, you better pick up the phone" but much more…detailed. "I told you to fix your ring tone…" Alfred glared at Eli with scrutinizing eyes.

Eli shook his head, taking the phone and putting it on his shoulder as he picked up Eva and set her back down on the chair where he had been sitting.

"Yes Caleb?"

"_You're not home…Ella where ARE you?"_

"I'm babysitting for Alonna, she's back now so we should be back soon."

"_Yeah…watch those kids. I"ll just die of loneliness!" _

"Be reasonable. You're not going to die if you don't see me in the next twenty minutes. Besides you have your brother with you."

"_But he's so BORING. You're so much more fun."_

"…I'll take that as a compliment. Good bye Caleb."

"_But Ellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~…don't hang up on me!"_

By the time Eli had shut the phone, there had been shouting so loud on the phone that the whole room could have heard it. He sighed deeply before looking back to Alonna. "Alfred, wrap up the movie. We have to get going in a few minutes. Caleb is going to break the table."

It was soon that Alfred and Eli left with Eva and Tony to go save the _table_ from Caleb Smithers. Alonna then shooed all her children to bed, kissing them all goodnight while Kohler stood in the doorway watching her. After successfully sending each child off to bed, Alonna returned back to the kitchen where she knew she'd be attacking the stack of envelopes and bills for most of the night.

"I guess I'll head out then." Mathias shrugged as he followed Alonna into the kitchen. "Yeah, sorry we couldn't really have _that_ much of a date." Alonna lied. She had been uncomfortable the whole entire night. Trying to have fun rather than letting herself fall in love with another twit. She didn't want that anymore. Not at all. "Eh, it's okay. I guess I'll see you around the bar, maybe we could hang out another time." He said as he turned to walk out again. Alonna stood up, following him to the front door. "I guess that would be fun." Alonna lied again. She was fighting over whether or not she should stay friends with this man.

Kohler smirked as he saw her facial expressions. They said completely different things that what he was hearing from her. "I know you don't want to hook up with another guy, but we can just stay friends." He said simply, smiling at Alonna. She watched him carefully, her brow furrowed in a frustrated way. "I'm okay with that, as long as you don't pull something on me like Francis did." Alonna pointed her finger at him like an angry mother which she could sometimes be.

"Alrighty." Mathias nodded his head. They were both quiet for a few seconds, Alonna waiting for him to leave and Kohler waiting for her to respond. "Okay you could hurry up, I have business to tend to-" Alonna started finally but Kohler only laughed, quickly leaning down and brushing his lips against hers lightly. Without a word, he turned on a heel and took hold of the doorknob. "I'll be going. Don't worry." He ignored Alonna's stunned expression and opened the door.

Alonna stared at him, shocked and confused all at once. "I told you not to pull a move on me!" She squeaked after realizing she was losing her chance to make it seem like she didn't enjoy the moment at all. Kohler could easily get the wrong idea. Alonna was trying to put off that she didn't like it, but she still had mixed feelings about whether or not the short kiss was wonderful or delightfully brilliant.

"Too late!" Kohler shouted before scurrying off down the steps leading up to the house and running off down the street like the coward he could be. "…idiot…" Alonna muttered, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "I'm going to fall in love with him…and there's no doubt about it." Behind her someone shuffled his feet from the kitchen. "Twenty bucks. Twenty bucks you're going to fall for him." Maui's voice was plain and clear behind her.

"Get to back to bed."

* * *

**_Mich: yo! So how was it? Tell me in a review!_**

**_Norway: WANG-Mich-YAO does not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does._**

**_Mich: Well then. Norway you are so...yeah never mind. Here's the chapterly question!_**

**_"If you had to choose an APH character to be your husband, who would it be?"_**

**_Mich: For me. It's Antonio or Lovi~ Denny is cool but he belongs to Alonna. or *cough* Francis *cough*._**

**_Chae: FRADEN~!_**

**_Mich: NORHAW~!_**

**Next Chapter: Kohler hasn't made an attempt to talk with Alonna since the incident on her porch for a little over an week. Francis has been making attempts to win Alonna over before she falls for the Dane. Alfred reads through Alonna's mail as she gets groceries for a family dinner and soon realize the real dilemma she hasn't even caught wind of while Eli answers the phone and finds out an even bigger problem. Two mysterious men in black show up at Alonna's front door only a matter of time later._  
_**


	6. Presenting: Tradegies of a Single Mother

**_Oh my friggin god guys. This story is da SHIT man! Not much Denny in this chapter but to hell with it. It's good without him. xD I'll try to update soon. I might before Wednesday...if I can. I sure hope I do. OMG IM SO EXCITED! I really hope you guys like it, enjoy it, and KEEP READING! So...TO THE DRAMA. No really. It's drama._**

_*****EDIT! I'm sorry it's late, wasn't letting me post my chapter! I'm sorry!*****_

_*******EDIT AGAIN! It was TOTALLY not letting me post for DAYS! Guys I'm really sorry. I only just fixed the problem.********_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

***All Alonna wanted to do was just _see _Kohler somewhere, just to watch him. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted watch him. But he didn't come back to the bar for the next few days…which led to a week…and almost over that much time.

Alonna was desperate.

That day Alonna was working at the bar, her children all piled around in the booths if they weren't too busy helping. Yao had brought his kids, the Asian bunch playing around with the Hawaiian one. Kiku and Maui reluctantly wandered after their parents, try to help as much _less _as they could. But in general everyone was helping.

"Alonna, aru! Can you go get the extra boxes of pasta from the back room? None of the kids know where it is." Yao called from the kitchen and Alonna nodded her head. "Will do, Yao!" She answered back and started on her way to find the boxes of pasta. Thursdays were always really busy days at the bar for some reason. Maybe people just wanted to drink themselves drunk before the weekend came.

Alonna wandered to the stairwell, enjoying the quiet she was finally getting. She walked down the stairs, seeing the first floor hallway that led to the front door. As said before, the bar was located on the second floor while the first floor was filled with separate offices and a small apartment where Perseus would stay on normal days where he wasn't needed back at home.

Alonna wandered in the opposite direction of the front door of the hallway and found herself standing at the back door where she would walk out the back and through the dark alley to the extra room in a different building. She took the key out from under the mat and lifted it to the keyhole. When she opened the door to the extra room in the warehouse beside the bar, she found the room almost in complete disarray once she hit the light switch. "Who was in here and made such a mess?" Alonna asked herself and sighed. She walked to the shelves with the pasta boxes and grabbed the last one, turning and walking back to the door.

"Ah, mon Cherie!" A French voice called from the back door of the bar where she had just been. Alonna looked up as she shut the warehouse door and locked it. "Oui, Francis?" She said in a tired tone, knowing using French would only please him more. "I just wanted to see you~. I saw that stack of bills in your kitchen and couldn't help but worry. Then when I saw that Danish guy I wondered 'What is Alonna doing with a man like him? She doesn't even know who he really is!' I only want you to know, that man works in the Mafia. You should cut off all ties you have with him." Francis warned as Alonna pushed past him and entered the bar building, brushing his words away.

"Of course you would know this, being that you're all in the mafia and everything." Alonna spat as she reached to shut the back door in his face. "I'm in _Sub Rosa_. Not his crappy one." Francis stared and stopped her from shutting the door on him with his elbow, only wincing slightly. "Francis, I don't care what Mafia he's in because he isn't! You're lying so I won't fall in love with him." Alonna pointed her finger at him accusingly. "It's true isn't it!"

(**_A/N: Sub Rosa..lol that's MY MAFIA. Below the Rose? Francis' JUNK. xD_**)

Francis had no way to respond to his ex-wife. She was stubborn and no matter what he could say she'd only think he was lying. "Cherie…" Francis tried but he already knew he had lost. "_Ma chérie, je t'aime encore, mais si c'est ce que vous ressentez ... c'est la vie_." Francis gave up right then and moved his elbow so Alonna could shut the door on him. She gladly obeyed.

* * *

Alonna left early from work, calling Alfred and Eli again for assistance in watching the kids but this time it was for a much better reason. Alfred was bringing Tony and Eva over with Eli so they could all have a family dinner like they did once a month. Last month's dinner was skipped though due to schedule's being busy and the kids having to deal with things at school.

"Thanks, I'll go pick up all the groceries. Tonight will be better than last time okay?" Alonna waved her kids goodbye as she waved a taxi down. She left the rest of her family, going to find groceries at the grocery store for their big get together.

"Hey Alfred! Can we play basketball before mom get's back?" Manny asked as he ran into the hallway where Alfred had waved Alonna off. "Yeah sure! Can I play with you guys? I'll play my skills down a little bit because nobody can beat the hero!" The seven children didn't find this funny at all.

In the heat of battle Alfred tried dunking the basketball and ended up landing flat on his ass in the street while being told to get the back after it somehow made its way over to the mailbox where it had effectively knocked all the mail out of the container.

Alfred slowly got up, chucking the ball back to the children when he reached the mailbox and then bending down to pick up the mail. All was normal until specific words caught his eye. "Social services…? Late notices for bill payments…" Alfred picked up an envelope for the bill payments, scanning with his eyes. _Months overdue…oh god. Alonna! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _Anyone?

Alfred could hear the children running and laughing behind him, and all he could think about was what the Social Services could want with Alonna Jones.

Meanwhile, Eli watched everything from the kitchen window. He washed the dishes for the family dinner, happy to be finally helping Alonna without her screaming some nonsense about doing it herself. At least until he saw Alfred's face as he picked up the envelopes scattered across the sidewalk from the basketball going astray.

He was about to go out and ask what was wrong when the phone rang loudly a few yards away from him. Eli sighed, taking the towel from beside the sink and drying his hands before walking and taking the phone to answer it.

Eli placed the phone to his ear and listened. "Hello? This is the Jones-Bonnefoy residence, I'm taking care of the children while Alonna heads to the grocery store."

"Yes, hello. This is the social services. Is it alright if we drop by, Alonna hasn't called yet and we'd like to talk to her in person."

"…Social Services? What do you want with my daughter?"

"Oh so you're her father."

"...yeah." _Eli wouldn't admit in a million days he was gay. Simply because he_ **wasn't**.

"So you _are _a gay couple. We were wondering about that when we looked into Alonna's case. Alonna's seven children are being taken into custody."

Eli froze in his bones, unable to move. He turned his head slowly as if it hurt to move, then finally willing his feet to go he stumbled back to the window in a fall. His eyes rested on the seven children running and playing in the street with their grandfather. They didn't even know…they had no idea they were being taken away. Alonna didn't even know.

Then Eli spotted Alfred. Alfred was standing at the mailbox still, holding a letter. If Eli focused his eyes hard enough, he could read Social Services on the front and a late notice. The letter had obviously taken longer to get there than planned.

"Excuse me, sir?" The voice from the other end of the phone asked carefully.

"…you can't be serious. Why in god's name would you take these children from her? She does everything for them!" Eli had finally dropped from shock into anger, immediately blowing up on the man who was calling. "Alonna left her ex-husband because he was a bad influence on the children. She works extra shifts and as HARD as she can so she can protect and pay for those children! Are you accusing her of physically abusing them or something? I sure as hell don't see any bruises on them. I sure as _hell_ KNOW Alonna would never do that!"

The man on the other end stayed silent until Eli could respond. "Sir, she was not accused of abuse. She is in great debt and seven children do not belong under that kind of roof. She's a single parent that can barely pay for herself, unless she marries another man or goes back to Francis Bonnefoy, she will never get to keep those children."

"…she never told anyone." Eli dropped the phone letting it land on the ground in a loud thump. His heart ached. He had seen the stacks of bills. He had known they were there for ages. He had seen Alonna spend as much less money as she could on herself that she was able to. To be honest, Alonna did everything to keep them healthy and safe. She didn't have a care in the world for herself. In fact everything besides those children came crashing down but the roof over her head and the job she was given by her brother.

She left Francis because all Francis could do was leave for other women and men. He didn't truly care about her. It was all a big fat lie. She didn't ever go to college, and she barely even made it through high school with the two kids she ended up having by the time she graduated. Lolani and Hiwa meant everything to her and at that time she was pregnant with Hie.

Eli and Alfred had tried helping her but she was so engrossed in her love life with Francis…that she never got to finish the one she had started first. She never really got to enjoy family as a child because she worked so hard…and she never got to enjoy education because of Francis.

Then her love life came into play. Francis and Alonna had only had a few years that she really enjoyed. Then they got married and a year later she already had four kids. Maui was conceived on their honeymoon…and finally Alonna had a break. Alonna didn't want any more kids after that but Francis was never careful. Two more kids followed in two years. Alonna started on the idea of leaving Francis of a few years and then finally made that decision when Manny was conceived. The day they divorced was around sixteen days before the child was born.

So then came Alonna's life of eating, sleeping, breathing, and all the rest…just for her kids. She had been fired a few years back when she kept on insisting on bringing her children to work with her. They thought she was just too much of a mess. She never went to college and she had gone through almost three teen pregnancies. So by the time Percy found Alonna and they caught up, he gave her a job and the blood family was involved for a while. She was 31 by now.

_Now_ was when she was having the one thing in her life that was left taken from her.

* * *

Alonna walked down the street, balancing all the bags she could. When she walked up the porch, she saw her children waving from the living room window to her. Manny, Lilo, Nani, and the additional Tony and Eva ran down the front steps to help her carry all the groceries in.

As Alonna and the five children helping her carried the groceries into the kitchen with her, she turned to Maui who was standing in the doorway. "Mom, Eli and Al are in the guest room. Eli's upset and we don't know why." He announced as Alonna walked towards him. She stopped, staring at him for a second in confusion.

What was wrong that she didn't know about? Eli or Alfred would have called her if something happened right? "Alfred! Eli!" She called upstairs as she pushed gently past her son and started marching up the stairs. She walked down the hallway upstairs, stopping to look into the guest room doorway when she reached it. "Eli, Alfred, what's wrong? Maui said you were upset."

Indeed Eli was upset. He was sitting on the bed staring across the room blankly at the wall with eyes filled with some emotion Alonna couldn't quite place yet. Maybe it was guilt? But why would Eli be guilty? And why was Alfred so…lifeless? He was always so energetic. Nothing could get him down.

"Alonna…" Alfred started but then the familiar chime of a doorbell rang and Alonna sighed. "Wait, let me get that." She held up a finger in patience and turned to walk away. But Eli quickly stood up and turned to Alfred as if he knew something that no one else did besides his boyfriend.

"Alonna wait!" Alfred yelped as he stood up too, running to meet up with Alonna but she was already at the door when Alfred reached the top of the stairs. He stared down, knowing exactly who would be found standing in that doorway.

Alonna opened the door slowly, looking out to see two men in black suits.

"Alonna Jones née Bonnefoy, we're the social services. We've come to take your children into custody."

* * *

**_Mich: I love doing that. I really do. _**

**_Eli: Why was _I_ the first to know?_**

**_Alfred: Because you're smart Ella!_**

**_Mich: Yeah go with that. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AS MUCH AS I WANT TO. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES._**

**_Manny: Wait what's going on...?_**

**_Alonna: ...just go to your room Manuku...please._**

**_Mich: ...I feel bad. But it's already decided, Chae gets Manny for the time being. BUT DUDE. PLOT!_**

**Next Chapter: Alonna's children are taken from her by heartless arms. Alonna falls into a funk and doesn't find herself worthy for anything while others think otherwise. Alonna decides to follow a path her child intended her and found things that would reveal some parts of her past she didn't remember and more about Mathias Kohler. By the end of the chapter both Alonna and Mathias finally meet up again, talking things over before Alonna goes to court. **

**_Mathias: I THINK YOU KNOW TO REVIEW BY NOW. I HAVE A FREAKIN GIANT AXE IF YOU DONT._**

**_Francis: And if you do~ I'll give you a lovely rose~  
_**


	7. Presenting: Lost from Around the Corner

**_OMGEEE. LONG CHAPTER! It's a little sloppy but the emotion is truly expressed I hope. Also very bipolar reactions. Idk. Alonna is dead. Okay I have to post this, I'm in english again. TO THE POSTING! Go read it. I dare you._**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-_**

* * *

Alonna had locked herself away in her house, She didn't call anyone. She didn't move an inch from her bed where she was drinking beer until she got sick. So really the only people that saw her were her bed and the toilet…constantly.

Sometimes she would crawl into her children's beds and sob until her eyes burned and she couldn't cry anymore. She's walk downstairs and search for more alcoholic beverage to drink her sorrows away but to be honest it only made it worst. The drunken mind she had only reminded her of why she had it and that only reminded her of her lost children.

It was pretty bad.

Alfred couldn't get Alonna to open the door, and Eli wasn't gonna try. Percy even tried to break in but Alonna threatened to call the police and _did_ only to tell them it was fine because she had made her point.

Alonna had forgotten all that she had been made to remember. It had been days and she was just about to go hungry from the lack of food in her house. She didn't care though. She was provoking it herself.

Alonna rolled out of the bottom bunk in the boy's room. It had been Hie's bed when he was still around in her home. She landed somewhat hard on the ground, smashing her thigh into the carpeted floor. She stared across the room at Maui's bed blankly as she thought of what she'd do. She wouldn't be able to find any entertainment in her life. She'd never be able to think of any way to get her children back…she'd have to remarry Francis and if worse came to worse, she might actually do it.

As she stared at the bed, just kind of noticing its features she saw a slight rise in the mattress and the corner of something that looked like a large hard cover book sticking out from under right around the same area. She felt like she should know exactly what it was, it seemed so familiar. Maui had said something about things being hidden under her mattress but she was at rock bottom and didn't even have enough hope to check. But now curiosity was leading her there.

Alonna crawled across the small space to Maui's bed and lifted the mattress to reveal a small box and a hard cover book. She took hold of the box, opening it slowly and finding her eyes scanning over the contents. There were stacks and stacks of bills, not to mention a few packets of white powdery substances. God knew why Maui had drugs…had he been selling them to get money for his family? He was that far into crime to help his mother…?

Though the powder did intrigue her, Alonna looked closely at the book and noticed it was her high school senior year. She raised eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Maui would have that book hidden under his mattress. She sighed, having nothing better to do and flipping through the pages. She found her classes section, it being the most dominant. There were student and teacher interviews, the normal student photos, signatures and phone numbers from all the boys she knew and all her old friends. She could see all kinds of things from her past coming back to her.

* * *

_Alonna had always struggled in school. She never let Alfred or Eli pay for her admissions and books. She always paid for things herself. Alonna's obsession for being on her own of course led her to working at a bar and hooking up with a French guy who was the father to her adoptive one. Yeah. No one ever quite expected that one. But Alonna had always believed that once she received love, the hard life would end. _

_Alonna went on frequent dates with Francis, only seeing her friend in school all during her first two years of high school. She had gotten into a high class boarding school for high school and it surprised everyone that she was pregnant in her third year. Though, it didn't make any difference in Alonna's attitude. It just changed her appearance and strength. When she gave birth to her first daughter Lolani, she took a few weeks off of school, worrying everyone who knew her. _

_Everyone who had known Alonna knew she was making mistakes. She could remember her friends from the football team threatening to kill Francis for her because of his talent on getting the poor girl into teenage pregnancy. Yet, her other friends like the nerds from Caleb's squad and such didn't do much. They knew she'd have the kid, care for it until it could be separated from her and she'd have Eli and Alfred take care of Lolani unless on holidays and days off._

_Alonna was one of those girls who did have quite a few hot shots after her even while dating Francis. It only became a problem when people saw less and less of her in her senior year when Francis got her pregnant with Hie. Got knows how it happened but it did for the second time. By that time the class president of the grade had fallen to the girl with a child on the way and one at home already._

* * *

Alonna sighed, flipping through to the student interviews. She saw the name Norge Steffanson and Mathias Kohler and immediately froze up. She went to a boarding school, so it would make sense for people with the same kind of names as people she knew now to have existed but when she saw the photos she knew it wasn't a lie.

In her same class were Mathias Kohler, Norge, and Ice. As she came to the interviews from the two she saw a sticky note sticking out of the book. Had Maui been trying to figure out who Mathias was? Alonna scanned over the interview of Mathias, smiling slightly.

"_So, Mathias Kohler…we hear you're from a wealthy family in Denmark but you were cut off?"_

"Yeah you could say that. I mean it's not really all my fault, they still send me money all the time but only as long as I don't do crazy shit to hurt the family name."

"_Interesting…is there anyone here you think you'd 'break the rules' for here in D.C.?" _

"Sure, that Alonna chick. She's got that Frenchie like…stalking her and getting her pregnant. I'd kill to kill that guy! (He laughs)"

"_So you don't like Francis Bonnefoy and Alonna Jones' relationship at all?"_

"Who would? I've been trying to get that girl to look at me ever sense the first day of school four years ago. She's the only girl _here_ and in Denmark that I think should get what she wants."

"_Interesting! So they call you the football king. Did you learn how to play in Denmark or is it really natural talent?"_

"Okay let me get this straight. Football in Europe is that stupid _soccer_ game. Every time I play I get the goals messed up in my head. That's why I'd rather tackle somebody. (He laughs again) It's all natural."

Alonna laughed, thinking back to the World Cup and how Denmark's team seemed to have the same problem. She stopped reading though. She couldn't read the confessions of all the classmates who wanted to beat the shit out of Francis and take her for their own. It sounded cruel but now she wished it had actually happened. There was no possible way Mathias could love her anymore. He'd met the rest of her kids. He'd found out where she was left now…why was he even here?

What the hell was that Dane doing in America rather than Denmark with his family? Did he finally get cut off? Alonna's mind was struck with worry, but then it was washed away. Hope had built up in her heart though; hope that maybe that kiss Mathias had shared with her had meant something.

No. It couldn't happen. Mathias only wanted to kiss her because he probably had that goal or something. Or he didn't even remember her. What if he didn't know her anymore? What if he'd forgotten her after high school just like she had?

She looked back down to continue reading.

"_Do you think Alonna would believe its natural talent?"_

"…dude. I sure as hell hope she does. I mean….I love her. I just wish she knew that. I'm never going to forget her."

Alonna quickly slammed the book shut and hid it back where it belonged. She stood up and backed away before turning and leaving the room quickly. There was too much else hidden in there she didn't want to know. She didn't want to read any more of that pathetic love story written in her past. How could she have not remembered that Danish quarterback…he'd always tried to get her attention in the hallway but she only walked the other direction with her head buried in her books waiting for Francis to pick her up.

Alonna was truly a horrible person. Now it made all the sense in the world why her children were taken from her.

Suddenly the fire was lit again. It was the same triumphant fire that had led her to being the best on the swim team, and the class president for the first two years of high school. It was the same fire that had strived her to never let Alfred pay for her school admission fees. For once in over 10 years. Alonna Jones Bonnefoy was Alonna Jones; the real Alonna Jones.

Alonna finally woke from her trance of mourning and shame. She had been woken by that old year book. She had thrown on a decent set of clothes and heels. She was wearing one of her shorter skirts and a more scandalous shirt than what she'd wear around the house. Alonna was going to forget the Dane and find Francis. He had more money than the other guys out there but if any fancy bachelor threw money out there for her, she'd do it to get her kids back.

Francis was always recycling clubs he went to through the week so Alonna knew exactly what to do. She checked her watch and the day of the week. "…he'll be at the Neon Sting…" (EPIC NAME LOL.) Alonna looked up at the sky, realizing she'd have to get a taxi. Alonna groaned, hailing the yellow cab down and hopping inside quickly.

"As central San Francisco you can get me." Alonna said as she finally buckled herself in. The cab driver was an African American woman with a lively grin. "Are you going to the Neon Sting? It's the biggest club around." The lively woman asked, driving down the street casually. Alonna laughed lightly, "How'd you know?" She'd never had this taxi driver before and she liked her.

"Oh I saw the outfit. But I can tell you're a decent woman by the way you looked at me when you hopped in. You looked like a mother in distress." The taxi driver explained.

Alonna stared for a moment, knowing she'd have to act a whole load more scandalous at the club than here. "Ah, well. Yes…I have children. I'm trying to go find their father…and he goes clubbing every night." Alonna sighed, leaning back into the soft seats.

"He's not very faithful is he? Is he a blonde man? Francis Bonnefoy or something."

"How'd you know?"

"He asked for the same ride, and rode with two other women. Something about needing to get his mind off of his ex or something."

Alonna stared hard. How could Francis actually care….? "Wait he actually talked about me?"

"Yeah. He was all sobbing about how you were in such a horrible funk. I don't know what he's talking about though. Social services and children being taken? Surely that's not you?"

Alonna took the easy route. "No, no. That's not me. Probably not him then."

Alonna sighed into the seat, relaxing again and riding the rest of the trip in silence. The taxi driver dropped her off at the Neon Sting, rolling her window down to look at her. Alonna quickly reached into her purse, ready to give the woman her payment but the woman denied it. "Don't worry about it. I hope you get that man and your children back." The taxi driver winked, driving off immediately.

Alonna was left in shock, only to recollect and then proceed into the club. She had to pay to get in but that was alright, she didn't mind when her mind was set on completing her task.

Alonna scanned her eyes over the crowd of dancing people in the flashing neon lights and clothing. She wandered to the bar where she sat at a stool and swiveled herself around to keep surveying the crowd. She sat in silence for a long time, unable to really connect to the situation. Fun just wasn't something she understood anymore. Each person dancing and stripping on the dance floor waving their drinks and hands around disgusted her or disturbed her greatly.

Just when Alonna thought hope was useless, she heard a voice behind her that made her shudder.

A clearly Scandinavian voice was yelling with another one, possibly Danish and Norwegian. "Norge I don't CARE whether we left fingerprints! I'm just trying to pick up chicks to get that crap off my mind." Oh she knew that voice so well. It was the same voice who called to her from down hallways in high school and it came from the mouth she kissed a few weeks back.

That very voice caused Alonna to break down. What was she doing in a club dressed like a scandal? What the hell was she doing when she should be begging the social services for her children back? Damn it why wasn't she working extra jobs to get more money for them! Alonna turned back to face the counter of the bar, burying her face in crossed arms resting on the table. Tears fought for freedom, but she couldn't let them go. Not in public like this. Not if he saw her.

Just when Alonna thought she could get away with a few tears, she heard the Dane and Norwegian slam down into the seats next to her. "I hope you know that drinking won't help you pick up any chicks ANYWHERE." The Norwegian stated, giving the Dane a look of pure annoyance. "Yeah well there's a girl right here! You can meet people at the bar!"

"Yes. Just like screwed seven times Alonna Jones."

To be honest that statement hurt her.

Alonna felt something on the back of her neck. Possibly a hand. "Hey are you alright?" Kohler asked, obviously he was ignoring Norge. Alonna flinched at the touch, shaking her head. She was in too deep, there was no turning back now.

"…Norge I don't have seven kids anymore…" Alonna said as she raised her head, holding her hand over her eyebrows and trying to hide her face.

"Alonna!" Kohler squeaked but Norge didn't share the reaction.

"What do you mean you don't have seven children anymore? Did one keel over and die?" Norge suggested, quickly getting yelled at by Kohler.

Alonna had flinched at that statement too. "No." Alonna could feel the tears starting to spill over. "Social services…," She couldn't stop them. Damn it they'd see her cry! "They took them because I'm in debt and a single mother can't handle seven children on her own." Alonna turned her head away from them, trying not to let them see. She couldn't.

"Wait. You LOST your kids to the government!" The Dane jumped from his seat and threw his arms around Alonna. Alonna's reaction would be punching him in the face and running, but instead she just flailed as she turned to look at him, the grip on her tears finally slipping away.

It was almost like the moment froze. Kohler hadn't ever seen Alonna cry in all his years of knowing her. Not when she got in a fist fight with another girl on the swim team, not when Francis got her pregnant for the first OR second times, never. He was under the belief that Alonna had never shed a tear in all her life, maybe she just didn't even have the ability!

But he was wrong. Kohler could see the despair in her eyes. He could see the depression that had grown in the back of her mind, finally breaking the boundaries. He almost didn't believe it. He had to wipe a tear away from her face to believe they were actually there.

Alonna on the other hand was caught staring right back. It was like she could see the realization in Kohler's eyes. She could see that light bulb going off in the back of his thick head. "Mathias…?" Alonna asked when his hand came to her face, holding one side and wiping one of the tears away with his thumb.

"Oh look. A pimp." Norge's voice said from his chair, he was sitting with his back towards the two staring at a blonde with plenty of women following him marching over.

Kohler and Alonna appropriately ignored him, though they probably shouldn't have. They were too caught up in their moment. Why couldn't the moment last longer?

"Oi! You! Off my wife!" An obviously French accent exclaimed with a whole lot of females' surprised voices and exclamations.

Kohler almost didn't snap back to it. Instead, he just watched Alonna's thoughts through the window to her soul. Well. Eyes. People always call it the window to the soul. He even watched as Alonna's teary sadness changed to teary surprise and almost protection. "Mathias get off! Get out of here!" Alonna pulled from his grip, leaving him hurt and confused. Then he realized, the blonde pimp. _Wife_. Putting that together...

_Francis_.

Then with that last thought Mathias pulled Norge from his chair and then took hold of one of Alonna's wrists gently. With that last action, he ran. He ran with a tight grip on Alonna and just kind of hoping Norge got the idea.

* * *

**_Mich: I AM ALIVE! Lol great song too. xDDD Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE._**

**_Francis: WANG-Mich-YAO DOESNT OWN HETALIA AND NEVER WILL. But she can own me~~_**

**_Mich: Oh god no...WAIT I CAN SELL YOU FOR PROFIT!_**

**_Francis: ...wait whut.  
_**


	8. Presenting: Two Strangers Alike

_**LONG ASS CHAPTERZ BITCHES. LONG ASS. Okay sorry for the language but you know. I'm just really happy I'm getting this up and I love the way the chapter ended. I hope y'all know there will practically be no end to this story. xDD No there will be an end just after a really long time. besides, 5 weeks of school left and tough work. I should be doing Latin right now but I cant because I'm posting. I also got back into Soul Eater again...ugh my third phase. When will it end? xD NEVER. But I still love writing this fanfic so I'll try to keep to my usual timing for each chapter...? Wait...is there such thing? xD I got back from National Finals and it was great. Still catching up on sleep and homework I missed but hell with it. Whatever.**_

_**READ IT BISHES.**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-**_

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME BEHIND! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

_Thirty minutes earlier…_

_Kohler pulled Alonna from the nightclub, running for his and Norge's motorcycles. When Alonna caught on to what they were doing, she immediately started trying to get Kohler to let go of her. Sure, she always loved riding motorcycles with Alfred when he took her to work with him at the army base on the few occasions he did. But now she was a whole load older and motorcycles were _**DANGEROUS**_._

"_Mathias you can't be…!" Without word Kohler pulled her on and kicked the motorcycle to life. By that time Norge had jumped onto his and was trying to get the key into the ignition. Behind them, Francis was storming out of the nightclub. "You stupid Scandinavians!" Was all you could understand from the string of French and English curses. _

"_Mathias!" Alonna protested but in all of one second the motorcycle was already going sixty miles per hour off down the sidewalk. She was forced to grab hold of Mathias, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and gluing herself to his back. _

_People darted out of the way as the two motorcycles obviously didn't abide by the rules of the street. NO MOTORCYCLES ON THE SIDEWALK. Some woman shouted something about "GET OFF THE STREET" but Norge rode by and grabbed the bag of Chinese Takeout she had been holding and continued on with several angry responses to follow._

_Alonna held on with all her strength for a while, at least until she melted. Alonna had lost her firm grip and was just kind of staring over Mathias' shoulder with wide eyes. Though soon her eye-lids dropped and she was just looking at nothing but space. Her eyes wandered every once in a while, she stared at the fabric of his jacket, examining the pattern of the tightly weaved material. Her eyes wandered to the side view of his face she had, and for once she actually saw him. Other times she was just kind of staring into one feature but now she was really looking at him. _

"_What's with the poker face?" She asked curiously. To be honest, she didn't know he could make a poker face. Mathias was so bubbly with energy, he just didn't seem to have a game face for any reason whatsoever. "I use it at work." Kohler responded flatly. _

_Alonna scowled. So he has a game VOICE too. _

"_What do you guys DO exactly?" _

"_I can't really tell you."_

"_Will I find out?"_

"_Probably unlikely."_

_As Alonna readied to ask another question she realized that the scene had changed from comfortable city life of San Francisco to the 'bad side of town'. Then with that realization, she heard a loud bang and then the sound of what was like a whizzing past her ear. _

"_Norge I told you we shouldn't go this way!"_

_Alonna whipped her head around to look at whatever had whizzed by her head a second ago. When she saw nothing but a small casing on the ground and a large indent, she turned immediately back to where the bullet must have come from. Stationed all around the one to three story buildings were men with machine guns and pistols half hidden behind large exhaust pipes and dumpsters or things of the sort. _

"_KOHLER WE WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!" Someone shouted. _

"_Alonna are you alright?" Mathias asked quickly as they made a turn for an alleyway. Surely it would be the end of the them, the men could easily shout them from a small confined place like that. "Yes." Alonna squeaked, holding on tight and staring up at the men shooting down at them. _

"_Then lean left with me." Kohler said as nicely as he could through the stress and they made a turn right in the middle of the alleyway. Alonna could have sworn she heard another bullet whizz past her head and down in front of her somewhere on the ground or maybe it hit the bike or Norge's. _

_She didn't hear the second bang to follow to its end. She was too busy holding on as the motorcycle turned so sharp it was almost completely horizontal to the ground. Alonna felt her arm hit the ground the same time as Mathias' and followed the same motion as he pushed upwards from the ground and they were upright again._

"_What are you doing!" Alonna shouted as the wall came closer. In moments it disappeared and the wall lifted revealing a tunnel downwards. Lights appeared every fifty yards or so as they proceeded down the tunnel at basement level. Soon when they were at the end, they followed the tunnel upwards._

_They immerged from the dark tunnel and reappeared closer to the more lively parts of the city. They were only a block or two away from the shouting, partying, and beaming lights. Eventually the motorcycles slowed, pulling into a garage before stopping. Alonna hopped off the moment she could, standing up and staring at the two men who had just sped her through what could have definitely been hell._

_Now…_

Alonna stood there yelling and ranting for a good two minutes straight and in those two minutes she could have cursed out Chuck Norris and not have gotten a response back.

Norge sat on his motorcycle for a moment, getting up and then walking over to a mini fridge that just happened to be sitting next to the door leading out of the garage. He grabbed a Coke and stood up, watching Alonna as she finally slowed her rant and stared at Norge blankly.

"What." Norge replied cheaply to her staring.

"…nothing." Alonna shook her head, finally realizing that yelling at them didn't do anything. She couldn't stop them from whatever they were doing. It was already like she knew they were in too deep to save. It was like Maui….there was no way she could turn him around anymore because she didn't know how.

Mathias stood up slowly, stumbling the second he stood. His hand flew to his shoulder where Alonna swore she saw a stain in the fabric of his black coat.

Alonna quickly jumped forward, springing to his aid. "Mathias what did you do!" She immediately shouted but before she could even touch him Mathias was holding his hand out and stopping her from proceeding. With blood stained fingers he halted her. "I never wanted you to get involved with this part of me."He explained before sighing. He sat back down on the seat of the bike and leaned against the handle bars. "Susan!" Mathias shouted eventually, his voice lingering in pain.

In moments the tall Swede had entered the garage. "What did you do this time…idiot…" He said as he approached Mathias. "Gunshot wound…hmm. It's a shame she was here to see it." Susan commented as if Alonna wasn't even there.

She stood silently watching as the Swedish man made Mathias remove his jacket and shirt. That was when Alonna realized the situation. Mathias could die…why were being so slow about helping him! Alonna stepped forward when the blood seemed almost too great but another hand stopped her; behind her stood Tino, holding her hand tightly. "When I first saw that same kind of wound, I reacted the same way." Tino pulled her back gently, leading her from the room without her permission.

Alonna just walked in shock, staring back at Mathias until the door frame and eventually the wall blocked her view. The second she snapped back to it, she was sitting at a kitchen table, the same place she had realized a lot of things. Alonna had realized she didn't love Francis, and that it wouldn't work out in a kitchen sitting across the table from him with several small helpless children sitting around them. She had realized that she couldn't make it on her own and that she would go in to debt in the kitchen flipping through piles of bills. She had realized something was wrong just before her children were taken from her in her kitchen.

Alonna's life was full of mistake and realization. If mistakes made you ugly, no one would look at Alonna because she'd be the ugliest of them all. Alonna stared across the table at a clock, the glass was cracked but otherwise it was still working. The ticking sounded off but she didn't really care all that much.

Tino fumbled around the makeshift kitchen. "So…he never told you did he? I mean I knew you guys were never all that close but when he bragged about kissing you I had to wonder." Tino hopped onto the counter to peer into the cabinet as he looked for what might be food or some other thing she didn't know about. For all she knew they could be more drugs like the ones hidden under Maui's bed.

"No…he didn't." Alonna said bitterly. She adjusted her head in her hand, turning a little bit to look at Tino. He was reaching for a glass in the cabinet, finally finding one and inspecting it carefully. He eventually just walked to the sink to rewash it.

Alonna turned to face the table squarely again. "…how long has he been doing this?" Alonna asked, "How long have you all been involved?"

Tino looked back to Alonna, filling the cup with water eventually and placing it in front of her. "Ever since he graduated college with a degree in criminal investigation. I can't say why he changed for him, it would feel wrong for me." Tino sat down in the chair beside Alonna.

"Berwald was involved from the start. He had gone for a degree in Medical things and once he succeeded he stepped right alongside Mathias. I don't know why exactly…but I think it's because Berwald has always been making sure Mathias doesn't get into trouble. Mathias never realized or knew about it but Berwald has been supporting him through almost everything…" Tino looked down. Alonna listened patiently, as if she was listening to her grandfather's stories as a little child.

"I got involved when I was out with Berwald and the same exact thing happened to me. We were driving home and….well he almost got stabbed by the time the tire was shot and all the glass was crashing in from the windows. One of the attackers was hanging on his door as we drove to get away and had already cut up his arm. Berwald was pushing me out the opposite door. I had fumbled to get the door open and crashed to the ground in a heap as I watched the car swivel around down the street with one blown out tire."

Alonna stared at Tino as if trying to picture him in such a situation. "I broke an arm that day and…" Tino said solemnly, trailing off as he unbuttoned his shirt halfway. A large scar seemed to appear before her eyes. A pattern of a rose was almost visible. It was too jagged and it was wilted but it was still a horror to see.

Tino looked up from the large demonic rose-like scar. "I almost died that day, ambushed by our biggest rival Mafia. I still have nightmares about that woman…pulled into the dark. Her voice is something I'll never forget. She had said good bye to me, 'au revoir'."

When it seemed that things couldn't get any worse, Alonna felt a sudden pang in her heart. The rose….the obvious French goodbye…it had to be…

"Why does everyone use an excuse to get shirtless around her? Mathias got shot, and changed his shirt. Probably even walked out of her shower nude when they first met. Now you're flaunting your crappy-ass figure, Tino." Norge's voice came from the door way and in moments he was walking past Tino and Alonna. "If you want to that bad then just take your shirt off."

Alonna groaned, looking at the male as he turned around to lean on the counter and stare at her. Their gaze met, frozen for almost a minute. Norge stared angrily. Alonna tried to figure out why he was such an ass hole all the time. When his stare got harder and almost became a glare, Alonna looked away and ignored his triumphant smile.

"How did _you_ get involved?"

"Me?" Norge laughed as if he was surprised Alonna could ask such a question. Then his face got serious. "I got involved when Mathias Kohler walked down the street and found two brothers homeless and dying on the street. God damn it, I wish I never let him carry home. I wish he never even touched me. I wish I had nothing to do with him." Norge picked up one of the unclean classes sitting beside the sink and chucked it at the floor with so much force it never even had a chance to survive through the fall.

Alonna stared, feeling almost identical to his situation. Her real parents hadn't been much of a family. Her and her brother didn't get any love. Sadiq, her father, was the scariest man in her mind. She ran away at a young age and eventually child services or social services had chased her down and took her away after a while of homelessness. Maybe that was why Alonna insisted on doing things alone.

"…I know what it feels like. You don't want anyone to help you anymore. You wish you could live alone. You don't want to admit to needing help." Alonna looked down at the table, knowing she was speaking to herself along with the Norwegian behind her.

Norge seemed to build up with fear, shock, confusion, and hatred. He didn't like that she could understand him.

"You wish you could be on your own. But…in truth all you need is the people around you. You don't need to do everything by yourself. You can't survive without the people around you….even though you won't admit it."

Alonna felt the tears. She felt the fear that maybe she was right. She was right about needing others. She was right about needing help. She had to stop going at it alone.

Norge could hear and see her crying but he didn't care at all like it didn't matter all that much. "You don't understand…"

Alonna looked up from the table, spinning on her heel. Her wrist knocked the untouched glass of water over, spilling it over the weakly supported table. She kicked the chair out of her way and glared. "That's the problem Norge! I do understand! I understand exactly how you feel and we both know exactly why you react like this! You don't want to believe it because you believe you're not wrong!"

Alonna wiped her eyes with her wrists quickly, throwing her hands back down to her sides and staring back at him.

"You're an asshole to other people and you don't even REALIZE it! You push them away from you! You won't ever get attached to anything but your own! Then when they take it from you…you end up lifeless and broken inside. Nothing can hold you together anymore! NOTHING can make you happy! _Nothing!" _The fact that Alonna was talking about herself made it ten times worse.

She longed to feel her children in her arms. She longed to feel the happiness her babies brought to her. She wanted to feel alive again. Nothing could bring them back to her, there was nothing she could do to save herself but throw away the rest of her life.

Norge watched as Alonna seemed to be fighting the same battle he was fighting. But he knew better. "Yeah well…I'm not the idiot who let it got that close to being bad…bitch…"

With that last word Norge walked calmly from the room, leaving them in silence. Alonna stared at him until he was gone from her sight, begging inside that he wasn't right. But in all truth he was.

Alonna looked to the window where she could see the lights of San Francisco burning. San Francisco no longer excited her. It no longer made her wonder how her life would end and what glories were still left to be uncovered. San Francisco and its beautiful city lights were dead to her.

As she stepped closer to the glass and Tino escaped from the room to go tell Norge off…she stared straight into the dead lights of the city. Tears began to flow faster and sobs became harder.

"I want them back…"

* * *

**_Mich: Oh Norge you BITCH. xD Oh there is so much between those two I have to get across before the end of this story._**

**_Norge: WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own any rights to writing this shit. Or Hetalia._**

**_Alonna: Shut up Norge._**

**_Norge: SHUT UP CHILDLESS BITCH._**

**_Alonna: DIE._**

**_Mich: Reviews please?_**

**Next Chapter:**

**Alonna is left with the Scandinavians while her children struggle to adjust to the life of being with the social services. Each child is having their difficulties and doubts about their mother but others are keeping hope. Alfred and Eli are allowed to visit the children and Alonna gets home to find another message in her mail box and several voicemails on her phone she has missed. What the hell is gonna happen next? See next time on DANISH DRUNKARD, MEET ALONNA JONES! XDD Oh...pokemon...xD**


	9. Presenting: Bullies and Love Triangles

**_UGH. Sorry for the wait. It would have been longer if it wasn't for Otaku bothering be about writing another chapter by phone and texting. Whatever. Well, I have written a somewhat shorter than normal filler chapter until the end. The end is important. DONT SKIP THOUGH! Important info on Maui Jones in here~~! Maui the man who changed the world...actually his mother nevermind about the world. Hell with it! Just read!_**

-**_WANG-Mich-YAO!_**

* * *

Maui sat idly in his classroom, drumming his fingers on his desk. He rubbed his eyes warily, keeping his eyes on the Asian he bullied daily, or would have if the Social Services at least provided him a computer. He was so behind on all his daily knowledge and he felt deep in the dark. All he was allowed to do were play videogames which weren't half as good but spending time with Manny was nice.

Back at home, Manny had been running around doing good things until he turned himself happy go lucky. Maui always wondered why helping others made Manny so damn happy…while Maui felt empty distancing himself away from everyone else.

The bell rang but Maui didn't hear it from his place deep in thought. Instead it was Hie standing in front of him with an outstretched hand. "Maui, you're blanking out again." Hie reminded him and smiled weakly.

Maui looked up at the tall brother of his. It seemed the same case here too. Hie would clean and clean until he pleased the people around him, and somehow he was happy about it. Though, a little OCD at times, he was just like Manny.

"Yeah, I know. Just thinking about the attitudes of some people." Maui threw his bag over his shoulder and took his brother's hand. Hie pulled him out of the chair weakly.

"I decided to meet you here so then we could pick up Manny together. He's been talking non-stop about Eva and Tony. They're his new best friends…kind of." Hie explained, walking with his brother from the room. They disappeared into the hallway and followed behind the crowd of rowdy children who were eager to go home or to the movies and hang out with friends. Maui and Hie didn't have such privileges.

It seemed that the news of Alonna Jones losing her children to the government spread throughout the school in a matter of seconds and no one in the family could talk to someone without getting asked questions or given looks. The majority thought Alonna had been abusive or something of the sort but it had nothing to do with that.

Maui and Hie proceeded down the hallway, passing the computer lab. Well, at least until Maui's longing pulling him back to the doorway so he could just stare at the computers. Hie sighed, stopping and turning back to Maui before crossing his arms. "I don't even know what you do on those computers but why does it get you so attached?"

Maui looked back to his brother and laughed. "It's the same reason you used to carry a broom around everywhere you went. You're OCD over cleaning. Hiwa will NEVER miss a day in school because she's a damn nerd." Hie flinched at the bad language. "Lolani has this obsession for hanging out with guys and wearing pants like she is one. Lilo and Nani are polar opposites but they won't leave each other alone. Then there's Manny, who won't stop helping people because it makes him feel good inside or something stupid like that."

Hie shook his head, staring at Maui. "I know why you're attached. It's something you just click with mentally. But what _keeps_ you so attached to the computer? Why are you always on the computer at home?"

Maui sighed, looking down the hallway at a male of Asian descent. He had long brownish hair that was tied back in a long braid and a goofy curl that stuck out of his bangs. Every day Maui would purposely knock the child to the ground, or bump his books out of his hands. He'd trip him when he walked by and spill things on the poor child, constantly calling him gay. Though the child never reacted…he'd just stare back with a pitiful glance as if he didn't really…care. Or maybe he was sorry for Maui?

But why the hell would the bullied be sorry for the bully?

Either way, whenever Maui got home he'd immediately sit down at the computer and stalk the child's face book or follow any other account he'd been lucky enough to track down with his cyber-stalking skills. Maui would often use second accounts to say things like "Hey, remember me?" and things that the male wouldn't be able to respond to because he had no idea who the stranger even was. Maui didn't have the guts to talk to him on his own accounts.

Whenever the male would respond that he didn't know Maui, Maui would quickly accuse him for being a bully and that they hung out at that Christmas party or Ella's sweet sixteen. The poor Asian would only respond back with 'I'm sorry I don't remember you, could you describe yourself' and Maui would give up.

Hie stood waiting for his younger brother's response, looking to the Asian male down the hallway that his brother was gazing at. "Xiaosheng Soo? Xiao keeps you online? I thought you bullied the poor child to no end and called him gay." Hie asked calmly and Maui shook his head.

"Shut up." Maui responded quickly, taking off down the hallway. On his way he casually opened the water bottle from his bag and stuck his foot out at the right time. Xiaosheng Soo crashed to the ground, finding himself covered in water. "Gaywad." Maui spat as he marched past.

Xiao looked up from the ground, staring at the bully who had passed him by. Maui didn't turn to look at the pitiful look he knew was written across the stupid Asian's face.

Hie groaned, walking down the hallway after his brother but stopping to help Xiao up from the ground. "I apologize for his actions." Xiao nodded his head, taking the hand and letting the Hawaiian pull him up from the ground. "Thank you, but I don't think you need to apologize for him. I should be apologizing for your current situation. You and your brother have been taken from your mother, yes?" Hie nodded shyly. "I don't believe my mother did anything wrong. She loves us."

Maui stopped at the end of the hallway to look back down at Hie who was talking with Xiao. He could hear some of their conversation. _You and your brother have been taken from your mother, yes? _The words hurt Maui to think about them. Maui glared at the Asian for understanding why the outbursts he'd been having were getting worse.

When Maui thought he couldn't look any more disgusted at the male, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Maui! I found you and Hie! Thank goodness, we've been allowed to visit you!" The voice had to be none other than his grandfather Alfred. Maui scowled, turning around and taking hold of his grandfather's arm. "Get off of me next time Alfred."

The glint in Alfred's eyes was as obvious as the burger belly he had. "So…you're challenging me?"

"I could answer yes if I wanted to."

"I gladly accept."

In moments the grandfather and his grandchild were battling it out in the hallway. Their relationship usually consisted of this. Maui's annoyed glare and Alfred's thrilled smile while they battled it out in random public areas.

Eli stood behind Alfred, looking at his watch impatiently. "They're letting the seven of you children stay with us for a few days because they think all of you need a bit of family time without your mother." Eli explained, waving at Hie from down the hallway. Hie and Xiao turned to look at the two battling relatives and Eli.

Hie smiled at Xiao, inviting him along down the hallway with them towards their grandparents. "That's great to hear Eli!" Hie smiled at his grandfather's boyfriend.

Maui stopped fighting with Alfred, holding him in a headlock when he looked up. "Wait…we're staying with YOU? Do you have a computer?" Maui dropped Alfred, rushing to Eli who only nodded his head plainly. "You can use it since Alfred isn't allowed to anymore and I have no use for it." Eli turned to Xiao. "Who might you be?"

Xiao looked at the Alaskan male. "I'm Xiaosheng Soo." The Asian brightly answered, ignoring the fact that he was still covered in water.

"Would you like to come home with us? You can hang out with Hie and Maui some more." Eli quickly asked, glad to see Maui might actually have a friend outside of the family. In all truth that wasn't true.

Xiao smiled and nodded his head. "If it wouldn't be a nuisance for you. My parents are out on a business trip and I've been staying with my grandfather. He's never really home." Eli smiled. "That won't be a problem." He looked back to Alfred. "We should probably get all the kids home. The others were begging for food and I don't trust Tony and Manny in the same room. It's not Manny I'm worried about either…"

Alfred quickly nodded his head and the group quickly returned to the car.

* * *

_That Night Alonna visited the club. (HAD TO GET THESE ON THE SAME PAGE. THEY WEREN'T COINCIDING ANYMORE xD)_

Alonna sighed, deciding she should return home. She walked from the living room of the safe house where she had been for the past few hours crying into a pillow. She looked in vain for Tino, not finding the short Finn anywhere.

"I heard about what my brother said to you." A voice said from the banister on the stairs. Ice was sitting on it, cross-legged and staring at Alonna as she walked by without noticing him.

Alonna stopped, turning to the Icelandic male. "I heard your name was Isoflur." She stated simply. Ice nodded his head blatantly. "I heard you looked through the old yearbooks. I'm surprised you didn't remember Mathias. He used to be all over you before Francis knocked you up."

Alonna nodded her head. "I know. I read the interviews. How is Mathias doing anyways? He took a bullet to the shoulder. He should be dying on the ground somewhere." Alonna said heartlessly. She didn't really care if she cared about Kohler or not at the moment.

"Well…you know. Susan is around so he'll be fine. Susan is our doctor you know."

"I picked up on that when Tino told me his story."

"Ah, I see. That was how Norge told you. Right? That we used to be homeless brothers on the street?" Alonna nodded her head respectfully. "Did he tell you he gave up his name for Mathias Kohler? He gave up everything he had at the time, even me for that Dane. He doesn't treat me as a brother anymore because of it. Instead he just follows Kohler around like a dog, letting him take everything he ever wanted. Even what he wanted most."

Alonna stared. "What was that?"

"You."

Alonna choked. "What?" She quickly asked, having broken her emotionless stature.

"He used to love you so much he would have given up the world for you. But Kohler fell faster, crawled quicker, and made it to you before he even could. That was even before Francis came along. Francis infuriated the hell out of him." Isoflur Steffanson put it as bluntly as he could for the female.

In moments, Ice had slid down the banister and was standing right in front of Alonna. "Cruel reality right?" He said as he patted her shoulder.

As Ice walked off, Alonna stared right after him.

_Since when did that asshole like me?_ _He had to be lying….right?_

Alonna shook her head, walking in the opposite direction of Isoflur, finding where all the commotion seemed to be. When Alonna entered the room she noticed Mathias was laying on the bed while Tino, Berwald, and Norge stood around him. Alonna appropriately avoided looking at Norge.

"Mathias, are you alright?" Alonna asked with a small amount of concern. Really she was still in shock from the news she heard earlier.

Mathias looked at her from his spot on the bed, smiling like the idiot he was. "Quite. Susan fixed me up good." He gave her a nerdy thumbs up and nodded his head. Alonna smiled weakly, feeling reminded of her father. She walked over to Mathias, taking his hand for a moment. "I'm going to have to get home and see if there's any news from my kids but…I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Alright, meet us at the other house instead. I'm not hanging around this place." Mathias squeezed her hand tight, which in reality wasn't all that tight with the blood loss. Alonna tried not to cry, it was heart breaking to know he was risking his life for some unknown reason every day. She still had yet to ask why he was even running the Mafia…

"Okay…see you tomorrow I guess." Alonna finally responded with pain littering her words.

Alonna eventually made it home without getting shot or even looked at. She marched to her mailbox, grabbing the mail and walking up the steps without looking at it.

When Alonna reached inside, she walked to the voicemail machine, listening for some news from her children.

"_Hello Alonna, it's Eli and Alfred. We wanted to let you know that the Social Services are letting us take care of the kids as long as you don't visit them or us. We decided that it would be better than the kids hanging with men in suits all day. Maui has a friend from school with us for a few days. Maui acts pretty weird around him and I wanted to warn you that….well. Maui bullies the child and calls him gay. I used to get pretty angry about it, and you know I'm NOT gay. But Maui might be in the closet. _

"_Well, anyway. The kids all wanted to say hi and the Services said that was okay."_

The phone was silent for a moment before a gathered group of voices all chimed a large hello at once. Alonna burst into tears at first hearing it. She couldn't believe she had heard her babies' voices.

"_Bye mommy!" _ Manny shouted before the voicemail ended. Alonna held the envelopes in her hand tight, smiling. She looked down to the envelope on the top of the list.

The words printed on it struck her hard. Just when Alonna felt the happiest…

In red ink was written. "EVICTED" in bold letters.

* * *

**_Mich: AGH! Skimpy chapter...but it has knowledge in it. It doesn't compare to chapter 8 though so...chizz be crackin'. _**

**_Maui: WANG-Mich-ASS doesn't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does._**

**_Mich: You're a bitch._**

**_Maui: Tch..._**

**_Manny: REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a hug!_**

**Next Chapter:**

**Alonna tells Mathias about her predicament and is forced to stay in the same house as two men who love her and other crazy Scandinavians. On the other hand, Maui fights the good morals of Xiaosheng Soo and tries to stay as BITCHY as possible. Yayyyyyyyy~**

**_**EDIT*** OKAY SO YOU GUTS NEED TO VOTE FOR WHO SHE'S GONNA END UP WITH XDD****  
_**


	10. Presenting: Gay Boy and Eviction Notices

**_FINALLY. AN UPDATE. At first I didn't know what to do because we had votes for who Alonna was going to...well end up with that were all even. But then one of my friends said that Iceland should be another option and by that point it was winning because I told some of you other readers. (OMG I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH) So...we're going to revote. And sorry for the long time to wait...I had to do exams somewhere in the time period and then I couldn't figure out what to write because I was doing a revote...so...I DECIDED RANDOM PLOT POINT WILL BE UNDERGO...and um. The rest is filler! First is the kids, second part is Aly/Alonna! Okay...um. READ IT. DONT SKIP. D_**

**_Also, there are STATES in this story. Since Alonna is Hawaii I decided throwing Maryland, DC, South and North Carolina, Rhode Island, and California in there. Anyone else I didn't mention...whatever. Eli is Alaska. Just sayin'. Caleb won't get off the table. Nuff said. BYE!_**

**_WANG-Mich-YAO~!_**

* * *

**_GAWD. THEY ARE OFF TRACK AGAIN….aw hell with it. xD_**

Eli and Alfred had taken the children and Xiaosheng Soo out for some pizza before getting them back to the large white house Alfred just happened to own, yet he wasn't the one who paid for it. Almost 50 people lived there, like it was an apartment building of sorts. Alonna used to live there from time to time until she moved out completely. It was tradition for almost everyone in the house to have a separate one they could stay in instead. Majority of the crowd did stay out of the house and usually there would only be around 15 people living in the house a night.

The seven children shared Alonna's room and Wyatt's considering that Wyatt, the loud and rambunctious male from Maine, never stayed there anymore when they needed to stay. Even when Wyatt was there he still let the kids in, boys only though.

Manny wouldn't usually stay with the rest of them, even though Wyatt greatly enjoyed having the kid around. Manny spent as much time as he could with Eva and Tony. He and Eva would have long interesting conversations about world peace and such until Tony finally exploded and threw something at Manny who quickly apologized if he did anything wrong and reached out for a peaceful handshake to make up. Tony still to this day hasn't taken his hand.

When they entered the large white house, it was almost inevitable that a large crowd of current residents piled down the stairs.

First in the crowd was Andre, the shaggy blonde haired bisexual man who had as much problems as a man who was homeless and living in the woods. He was from California and often went surfing with Alonna when they were younger. He had driven her passion to swim, but became mistaken Alonna actually liked him. Alonna didn't harbor any such feelings. In all honesty the man was creepier than hell.

_**(Chae I am NOT saying Chuckles is his last name, but it is. So. Hell with your beliefs.)**_

Behind the creeper stood David and Richard. David C. was the one who had originally bought the house, having another one in DC. David was probably the tallest man you'd ever meet on the street or at work because he was almost around 7 feet tall and god knows. Maybe he's still growing. Next to him stood Richard Greer from Rhode Island, devoted male who had a hard attitude and hated being called small since he was a kid. Yet…he was only around 6 inches shorter than David.

David had black hair, almost always wearing a business suit while Richard had messy brown hair with a small somewhat curled hair sticking out the side and glasses. David had his hand wrapped around Richard's waist for god only knows why or at least the people that know him well enough.

A short red-ish blonde haired woman named Mary Doslyn stood next to the two males. She held a clipboard she never seemed to be without. On most occasions she used it to hit anyone she knew over the head, especially David her boss. (David could be described as a player but Mary was never interested) Mary was from Maryland, and she worked as David's secretary.

In front of them all was CALEB. Caleb did have another house he shared with his sister Hanagh (Pronounced: Han-nuh) but he never seemed to go there. He respected his sister but they were so separate that one lived in South Carolina and the other in North. Caleb Smithers was the completely objective biased opinionated man from the Southern of the two states. He had auburn hair and hazel eyes in the summer and brown eyes the rest of the year. He was never seen out of a button up white collared shirt with a sweater, his most famous one having llamas on it, and khakis. His smoking habit was large but he only smoked cigars.

"Uncle David!" Manny called as he ran forward, still being the toddler he was. The other children followed behind, eager to see their 'uncle' though they were in no way related. David was a suspicious man to have around your kids but for some reason he was really great with children.

Eli and Alfred stood as they watched the children all mingle with family, Xiaosheng greeting everyone with a warm smile and eagerness to get along.

"ELLA! WHY DID YOU BRING AN ASIAN IN HERE? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT ASIANS." Caleb shouted the moment he spotted Xiao.

Eli shook his head. "STOP CALLING ME THAT. I'm NOT a woman and SHUT UP ALREADY. Xiaosheng is my NEPHEW so you better behave!" He argued as he walked over to Caleb and hit him with the closest frying pan. This only scared Xiao, but the rest of the family was used to it.

Maui stood there watching his grandfather's boyfriend for a moment. "Wait…that's Kushi's son?" He asked and pointed to Xiao. Suddenly he felt a little surprised. He'd first met Xiao at a family reunion Christmas party and swore that the Asian had been in no way related to him. But he was fascinated all together.

"Is he adopted? He looks nothing like her!" Maui had already started making a scene and couldn't help but gather the attention of Xiao who had been oblivious up until then.

Xiao walked over and placed a light hand on Maui's shoulder. "No. I'm not adopted. I guess I don't look like my mom at all do I…?" Maui nodded, blushing when he felt the other boy's hand on his shoulder and quickly whacking it off and backing up a bit.

"…why aren't you staying with your mom in South Korea then?"

"…I came out here for school?" Xiao didn't seem to sure how to answer and Maui could tell he was lying.

"I don't believe that."

Xiao looked down, grabbing hold of Maui and then pulling him into a separate room. Maui looked a little winded by the time Xiao had let go of him, but he was thoroughly confused. He was about to snap a rude remark and complain but the tears welling up in Xiao's eyes were too shocking to allow him any hurtful words.

Maui was about to ask what was wrong when Xiao burst with begging. "Please don't tell anyone about this…my mom and dad were getting into fights and I was afraid they were going to divorce so I ran away to my grandfather's house and now he's keeping me in secret. If you tell my mom she'll find out where I am and I'll get grounded for my life I'll be in so much trouble!"

Maui stared. It seemed the poor kid was afraid of his mother almost…too much. "It's okay. I'm not telling anyone." Maui promised, though it was a lot deeper than it sounded. "Truce?" He stuck his hand out to the boy.

"Truce?" Xiao asked, almost stumbling over the words as they came out of his mouth.

"…yeah. I'm sorry for how bad I've been treating you lately." Maui looked away from the Asian staring back at him, especially when the kid started smiling like a dork.

"I don't mind. My dad plays games with me all the time, it made me feel nostalgic. But…you know my English isn't amazing…so…I still don't know what 'truce' means." The Asian had placed a finger on his bottom lip and turned to ponder on the idea of what it might mean.

Maui scowled. He didn't know the kid couldn't speak good English. "A truce is like a mutual agreement to stop fighting and get over all the problems." Maui explained, rubbing his eyebrows hard and then waiting for the Asian's response.

Xiao turned back and looked at him again. "Mutual?" The cute look of confusion was almost too cute.

With that Maui could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks. _Did I really just think he was…cute? I'm a guy for Christ's sake!_

Maui looked away quickly, taking a deep breath before looking back. "Mutual is a shared thought. If we had a mutual agreement then you and I would both agree on the same thing without any problem."

Xiao smiled again. "Thank you! Maybe I can teach you Mandarin sometime, or Korean. I do know some Mongolian but my mom never talked to me with it." Maui nodded, understanding easily.

"Come on, let's go." Maui led Xiao back to the others who were all sitting around in the living room talking. The rest of the night went on with no problem.

* * *

Alonna stood in her kitchen holding the envelope in her hands, staring at the bold letters. "I'm being…evicted…?" Alonna could feel the tears in her eyes starting to well up again. She collapsed in her chair, feeling the earth crumble beneath her.

She couldn't stand, but she could rip the envelope open and stare at the words printed inside. She did exactly this, looking across the letter.

_You are here forth being evicted from your home. You cannot take any possessions with you. You must leave everything as is, your house will be on the market and your personal items confiscated once the house is sold. Alonna Jones Bonnefoy you will leave your home by tomorrow, the third Saturday of March this year unless you would like to be arrested and jailed. _

_You may buy back the house when you get the money or if you get the money back to pay for it. You may buy back the possessions in your home for a total of $1,000,000 (one million dollars) to pay back what you owe the government for loans from the bank. _

Alonna read until she was sobbing on the table again. She loved her home, and she loved everything in it. She didn't even have enough money to pay for the things in her home. How could she? She couldn't even get enough money to save her children!

Alonna stood quickly, taking the letter and ripping it into hundreds of pieces and sobbing the entire time. "Why did this have to happen to me? I wish Francis never even…" Alonna stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

She would have wished her children away…but she loved all of them. Lolani, for her braveness and strength. She was always determined to help Alonna with the other children. Hiwa may have been hard to deal with but she always helped in way that seemed minor but changed the outcome completely. Hie always tried his best to please his mother, trying to erase her stress by cleaning the house. Maui was….Maui was a mess and hard to put up with. His attitude was hard to believe and he always did the wrong things for the wrong reasons. But Alonna loved him.

Then there were her last three. Lilo and Nani were their own women, they supported each other in everything and tried their best to do it all without their mother. Nani was silent while Lilo shouted her hopes to the world and for all to hear.

Yet…Manny had always brought a smile to her face. He always talked about how when he'd grow up he'd help the other children in the world and stop world hunger and disease. He wished for peace for everyone…and already he was striving to be as multicultural as he could. He listened to muli-language music and spoke two languages fluently and was working on his third and fourth.

Over all….Alonna loved her children too much. She couldn't wish them away. She couldn't say she wished Francis never touched her. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Alonna felt the need to cry had grown, and she couldn't stop her tears from littering the floor like dust and dirt. She stood there motionless except for the heaving breathes for air as she tried to breathe. Soon she found herself walking, and she had decided to leave then and there.

Alonna rushed up the stairs and found a backpack. They would never know she had taken those things from her home so why would it matter? She ran through the children's rooms. She grabbed each child's favorite items and walked down the hall past the bathroom. She found Mathias' clothes still lying in the hamper in the bathroom and decided she should probably return those.

Alonna walked over to her room after stuffing Mathias' clothes into her bag. She threw her backpack on the bed, knowing it was almost completely stuffed. She turned to her dresser, looking at the picture frames of her and Francis that still sat there next to ones of her and the family.

The distraught single mother took hold of one of the photos, glaring at the happiness they had displayed back then. She might not want to wish the relationship away, but she sure did want to get rid of any affection she still had for Francis. In moments the picture frame had crashed into the wall across the room and she was taking the others and putting them into the backpack too.

By that point the bag was stuffed and Alonna was determined to leave, yet she decided not to just yet and grabbed her purse and whatever money she still had lying around and went to leave. She stopped to change into flip flops instead of the dreadful heels, throwing those into the living room and letting them destroy anything in their path until they landed.

She pushed the front door open and slammed it shut, looking out at the rain falling down from the sky. The forecast had not called for rain, but she already knew it was coming.

Alonna adjusted one of her feet in the flip flops and then took off at a run down the street. She knew only one place she had to go before she could go to the Scandinavian household almost all the way across town.

Alonna had her mind set on one place and one place only.

"Francis I swear to god. If you're fucking whores and hookers when I get there…"

* * *

**_Mich: HI! How was that? Um...anyways. I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. Just getting that out of the way because I never do it. xD_**

**_Maui: WHY AM I GAY! I AM NOT GAY._**

**_Mich: And neither is Eli. And look at HIM. _**

**_Eli: WHY IS MY NICKNAME ELLA! I MEAN REALLY! *hitting Caleb with the frying pan repeatedly* AND GIVE US REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.  
_**

**_Alonna: So...um...vote for who I end up with! Mathias/Denmark, Norway/Norge, or Isolfur/Iceland!_**

**Next Chapter:**

**Alonna _goes to Francis' house, deciding she needs to deal with his problems with relationships and beats a lesson into his head. She doesn't teach him one. She beats it into his head. Afterward, Alonna goes to the Scandinavian Refugee house of...MAFIA CRAP and then comes to find she'll have a million problems staying with a bunch of Scandinavian boys who have few manners and could really use a woman in the house. She also decides that now she's INVOLVED, she should probably do something about it.  
_**


	11. Presenting: Manuku Jones Bonnefoy?

**_Omgee! I totally put a plot twist in this one. It's going to start off a little bit different than normal and the summary I gave was total bullshit. xD So...yeah. Alonna goes to Francis and finally tells him the truth! Well, that and I should write another chapter soon. But I have to start this sequel to my RoChu MPREG that like...everyone loves apparently. I can't stand it. It's total shit. xD But whatever...the sequel to that should be better. Thumbs up to whoever reads that too! ^^ _**

**_ALSO. IMPORTANT. I put a poll on my page for the voting on Alonna's true love. So...it's there. Go vote if you haven't. I've had four so far and I know one of those was Otaku. So...Otaku no matter. I know her vote because she created it. xD So far Norge is winning so go fight for that win guys!_**

**_NOW GO READ THIS SHIT. xD ITS DRAMATIC. VERY. DRAMATIC. And not what you expected it to be. D_**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO~!_**

* * *

Manuku Jones Bonnefoy is a small boy, young and proud of his family. He has a reddish tint to his brown head of hair and has green olive eyes he'd gotten from his mother. His nose and cheeks are lightly dusted with small freckles and he smiles with a dimple on the right side of his toothy grin. Any parent would be jealous to have this young boy as their son. He's been the youngest in his family since he was born but this fact has never bothered him.

Manny is his nickname. His favorite animal is a turtle and his favorite colors are green and orange. His favorite food is Mac and Cheese, (only the kind his mother and grandmother make), and his favorite person in the entire world is Eva Alfredo Jones.

Manny's favorite thing to do is play baseball with his friends. He loves the sport with a burning passion. He pitches on his little league team. I'll say this again, _any_ parent would be glad to have Manny as their son.

He loves his family, and feels the need to please everyone he meets just like his eldest brother taught him to. He always pays his respects to those giving him anything and bites off more he can chew when it comes to helping others and leaving nothing to himself. Manny dreams of joining the Peace Corps or UNICEF to help others in need.

Though, Manny has one big problem. He's extremely self conscious and it's ten times worse when he's around Eva. He'll have a nervous melt down if she's watching him do anything and if he isn't pleasing anyone. Manny can speak a page per breathe and never knows when to stop apologizing.

Yet every parent would be jealous of his mother.

Manny does his hardest and bets to win when it's against all odds. He studies the best he can and never aims to fail or try to try his hardest. He does his hardest.

Yet there was one problem.

* * *

Alonna walked up to the front porch of Francis Bonnefoy's house, knocking rapidly on the door in the pouring rain. She was soaked to the bone and sure she would get sick if she didn't get let inside.

Immediately she heard shouts of French coming from inside. "_Mon dieu__...Qui vient__frapper à__cette heure?"_ The door opened in moments to reveal a half awake and probably half drunk Francis Bonnefoy. Alonna had to hold back her urge to groan the moment she saw his face.

"Alonna…?" Francis asked in a clear French accent.

"Yes you French bastard it's me." Alonna quickly spat. Trying to get her displeasure across before he tried to do anything stupid.

"What are you doing standing in the rain like this? What are you wearing? You don't wear clothes like that…" Francis' voice was dripping with concern. It was almost like he knew his wife slightly, knowing she didn't where scandalous clothing like the ones she was wearing.

Alonna sighed, staring at him a little less harshly now. "Francis just let me in." She said in an exhausted tone. "I don't expect to show up on your porch like this again for a while…" She felt as though the tears would come again. The kindness shown in Francis' eyes were almost too much for her to bear.

Francis stepped aside quickly and opened the door more, holding his hand inwards towards the house as if welcoming her inside. "Alonna what happened? Earlier you were with those Scandinavian bastards…and I was worried they were getting away with you-."

"Like you did?" Alonna cut him off before he could say anything more.

"…I guess so." He admitted and then let her walk inside; taking her signature American bomber jacket she had gotten from her father and hanging it on the coat rack. Alonna immediately found herself wandering to the couch where she soon fell in a heap and immediately reached for the bottle of wine already opened and the extra glass sitting beside it.

She didn't quite realize it until a few moments. "Expecting someone else tonight?" She asked out of the blue after a few quiet minutes of confusion and relaxation.

"Non…, I just never drink without two glasses. Sometimes I hope that either you or Arthur will come. Tonight I got my wish." Francis explained after sitting down lightly on the couch beside his near sick looking ex-wife. Alonna's eyes were red from tears and bags hung below them both. She looked on the verge of collapsing from sleep deprivation and to be honest she didn't look like she had been eating very well.

"…well I guess you're lucky then." Alonna sighed, taking a drink of the expensive wine. She coughed for a second when she tasted it. "…you usually buy much better tasting wines Francis. What's happened to you?"

"Nothing much really. Just when life gets to be so tiring and you've lost a considerable amount of things you start to lose taste in things." Francis sighed, looking at the floor before Alonna. "How are the children? I do care about them you know."

Alonna looked away quickly, heat rising to her cheeks and ears but not from the attention. It was more from the alcohol beginning to surge through her system. "…Francis, the children were taken by the Social Services. I got an eviction notice this morning…I have no money at all." Alonna admitted, feeling the tears finally break from the rims of her eyes.

"….Aly? Aly please tell me…" Francis almost wanted to ask if she was lying. But there she was, crying on the couch in his living room, soaked through her clothes from the walk to his home through the pouring down rain. There was no lying tone in her voice.

Francis was almost afraid to touch her; afraid she might realize what was the reality and push him away. But the urge to comfort her was too great and he immediately wrapped an arm around her. She didn't seem to mind, at least for now.

Alonna sobbed in his arms, curling up as if to block out the rest of the world.

Though the moment lasted long, reality _did_ come back to Alonna and she realized she couldn't do this. This wasn't what she came for. She didn't come to cry in his arms and confide in him with all her deepest darkest secrets. No, she had a purpose to this visit.

"…Francis…there are things I have to ask and tell you…."

"I don't mind."

"You will." Alonna looked to the near empty glass in her hands. She knew she'd need much more than one glass to get the information past her lips.

Alonna pushed away from Francis slightly, "Francis, I was with those Scandinavians because they're helping me. I'm already in too deep. I can't get out of the situation I'm in. They're the only way I can feel truly happy again, and get the money to save my children."

"You mean ours?" Francis asked as Alonna leaned forward to empty the bottle into her glass.

Alonna took one large sip before looking at Francis with pain in her eyes. "…not entirely. But I can't explain that…not yet."

Francis sighed, knowing that if he pushed it she'd just get in a crappy attitude and he wouldn't be able to at least let her tell him things. "Then what do you want to ask me _mon cherie_?"

Alonna looked back to her glass. "Francis, one of those Scandinavians has a scar on his chest the size of a Harry Potter book. It's in the shape of a rose and there is no doubt it's from your men or _women_ I should say." Alonna could feel the pain she felt when Tino told her the story.

Francis felt as if someone walked silently up behind him and cracked a glass bottle down on his head filled with realization. "…Alonna you have to get away from them."

Alonna shook her head. "No. I'm on their side Francis, not yours. You and your god damn _Sub Rosa_ mafia can just go one without me! I'm with the Scandinavians! That was the day Tino god involved with their mafia, today was mine. We can't walk away from it now."

Francis retreated his arm back to his side when Alonna started rising up from the couch quickly. She put the wine glass back down, it being completely empty once again. "Francis I can't side with you anymore! I don't love you anymore and I never will!"

He knew he was hurt when he felt the same pain he did when Alonna filed for a divorce.

"Francis, that thing I couldn't tell you before? Yeah, it's a big contributor to why I can't let you help me get the kids back." Alonna marched over to the coat rack and got her jacket, pulling it on and then grabbing her back pack.

Francis looked at her, standing quickly and staring frozen to the spot next to the couch.

"What was it?"

"You aren't Manuku's father."

And with that last final word, Alonna slammed the door shut and sped off down the steps and down the street. She ran all the way to the Scandinavian's home, knowing that was the only place she could break down and cry and finally be understood.

* * *

**_Mich: CRAAAAAAAZY Plot twist right guys? Review and tell me about it! For those of you who have a Tumblr also I have one and will probably blog when the next chapters will go up and give spoilers of what might be in them! _**

**_Manny: Find her at R2MICH2 . tumblr . com (without spaces)_**

**_Maui: Otaku was trying to promote incest between Manny and I. O_o WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does!_**

**_Francis: Reviews mon cheries~_**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**(hopefully I'll keep to this) Alonna tells her family Manny isn't her child and finally moves in with the Scandinavians. She is forced to go shopping for new clothes as hers are lost for the time being in her old home. Maui overhears the phone conversation between Alonna and Alfred and Eli about Manny and debates whether or not he should tell his youngest brother.**


	12. Presenting: Run Joey Run

**_Omg...I'm so sorry guys. I feel like...a demon or something for not updating in so long! Ugh! It's so depressing! Well...I have a pretty good reason._**

**_I've been dealing with this whole thing with my parents and I've been dealing with all this money trouble and shit...well. Okay. So I'm not going to the same school as all my friends and well none of my friends were in the country to hear me SAY it to them. But yes. I've been extremely depressed recently, riding horses and watching Transformers to cope...and yes. Transformers is my latest fandom. ^^ I absolutely love it with a burning passion._**

**_But before I go off fangirling about some Bumblebee and Starscream or Blurr...let me get this straight._**

**_I WROTE A FANFIC FOR MANNY! Manny is the most loveable character ever and to be honest. The whole Maui and Manny thing went canon but Manny doesn't even like. Manny doesnt know it's happening because he's a nerd. An adorably cute nerd. So go to my page and look for 'Painful Time and Torture'. It's the most depressing thing EVER. Manny and Eva cuteness. So...well. I present to you, after a month of waiting restlessly, SOME HILARIOUS ICELAND, SLIGHT BEGINNING TO ALONNA AND NORGE, AND SOME DRAMATIC SHIT THAT EVENTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE INCEST. XD_**

**_-WANG-Mich-YAO-  
_**

* * *

Alonna walked slowly up to the front door of the Scandinavian's town house. She slowly rapped at the door, already soaked down to the bone and half drunk from all the red wine she drank at Francis' house.

It took a while but the door finally opened. "Hello?" A voice asked as the door opened, revealing the tear stricken woman to the man at the door.

"Oh. It's you." Norge quickly tried shutting the door but he was stopped when Isolfur slammed his hand in between the door and the frame. "Hello Alonna." The lighter blonde smiled, opening the door and shoving his brother out of the way and holding out a hand. "You look a mess."

"What else does she look like?" Norge hit his brother in the head, though he only ignored it. Norge groaned, walking away down the hallway. "Leave the bitch outside, she deserves it."

Ice shook his head, throwing one of the shoes beside the front door at his brother's head before pulling Alonna inside from the rain. "He really is a jerk. Well, come on inside then. I'll tell Den that you're here and you can take a shower."

Alonna was overwhelmed with the amount of care she was getting the second she stepped inside. She slid off her flip flops and nodded her head. She watched as Ice rushed around, taking her backpack from her and her jacket and placing them in separate places before he stopped suddenly in realization.

"You know what. Sorry, let me try this again. I'm not being very polite." Ice turned back around and held a hand out to Alonna as if telling her to shake it. Alonna stared at him with eyebrows raised. She took her hand out and held his, shaking it once.

"Welcome to the house, Alonna."

"Thanks…" Alonna stared at him for a second before nodding her head. Ice patted her on the shoulder with his open hand, and then squeezed her hand. "Mathias is sleeping off a pharmacy of drugs and painkillers from that bullet. Do you need anything? Tino and Susan are out getting food and more morphine for Kohler. It's just Norge and I here protecting Kohler's half dead body."

Alonna couldn't resist the urge to smile back at the toothy grin. "Can I borrow your shower?"She asked simply, after grinning back. Ice nodded his head and lead her into the house, grabbing a clean towel from the laundry room when he walked past it to lead her to the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"So…what was with the backpack and everything? What happened?"

Alonna stayed quiet for a second, holding the towel in her arms tight. "…well, when I got home I found a letter…I was being evicted. I can't return to my home…for anything." Alonna explained.

Isolfur turned and looked at her directly. "That's big…man. Well, you can just stay with us. We'll take you shopping for anything you need and don't try turning the help down, we _are_ experts in the Mafia." Ice's smile grew and he patted her once on the shoulder.

Alonna didn't feel displaced in this home…and for some reason the twin brothers Norge and Isolfur were all she needed to feel better.

Isolfur ran off upstairs, saying something about grabbing her some clothes and the bathroom being down the hall to the left. Alonna nodded her head in understanding, even though no one was there to see it. She turned, walking down the hallway slowly and peering into rooms as she passed them. She could hear the pained moans coming from one room, and decided it had to be Kohler sleeping.

When she came to the bathroom, she looked inside. For a home of Mafia members, they lived so much nicer than she expected. The bathroom was scrubbed clean like the one in her own home, thanks to Hie of course and his OCD. Alonna leaned against the doorway for a second, sighing before stepping inside and locking the door shut.

She quickly showered, washing her hair with the…seemingly feminine hair products sitting on the ledge built into the shower. "Who the hell in this house uses Herbal Essences?" She asked herself before thinking it over…well. Kohler's hair did always have a feminine sleekness to it but she was sure he'd use Axe shampoo…unless. Oh she didn't even think it could be possible.

Alonna dried herself off, smirking the entire time and then wrapping the towel around herself as she unlocked the door and looked out. "…Norge I swear, you have to be the weirdest guy I've ever met." She said in a normal tone, knowing that Norge was nearby from the sounds of moving in the room next to her with the door hanging slightly open. It wasn't Kohler because she knew that he'd be dying in pain and he was asleep.

"…What did you just say?" Norge stepped to the doorway, ready to snap back a remark full of hatred and hurtful words but when he caught sight of her still dripping wet body wrapped in a towel holding his shampoo…he stopped. I'll have you know, the shampoo was NOT what stopped him either.

"You use Herbal Essences. Is there any reason you choose to? Or do you like having soft and fluffy female feeling hair?" Alonna remarked, leaning on her doorway causally.

Norge stepped another step out of his doorway, shutting the door to the room he had been in. "…To be honest Tino picked it out for me when he went to the store last. It works fine so why the hell would I stop using it?"

Alonna nodded her head slowly, still smirking openly. She crossed one arm across her chest as she reached into the bathroom and placing the shampoo bottle on the counter before crossing the opposite arm across her chest too. "...Good enough reason for me. My youngest son uses shampoo that smells like strawberries even though he's allergic."

Norge raised an eyebrow in slight interest. "Do you have a phone?" Alonna asked, forcing the Scandinavian to react. "Yes. There's one in the kitchen." Norge pointed up the hallway where it ended at the entrance to the kitchen.

Alonna nodded her head, feeling her nerves tingle slightly as she pushed off of the doorway to walk past the man standing in the hallway. She couldn't quite place the reason why she had this feeling…or what the feeling was, but for some reason Norge struck some kind of electricity-like shocking feeling through her system every second he graced her with his attention.

Alonna walked awkwardly down the hallway, making sure her towel was still tightly wrapped around her frame as she walked to the kitchen and found the phone on the wall beside the doorway. She dialed a number, most easily known as the number to her father's home, and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Eli heard the phone go off, having been sitting on the couch with Manny curled up in his lap asleep. Eli reached around Manny, grabbing the wireless phone off the coffee table in front of him and then answering. "Hello?" He asked into the receiver lightly, trying not to wake his 'daughter's' son.

"_Hey Eli. You'll never guess the news."_

"…The social services told us about you being evicted when they said we could keep the kids for longer. We haven't told the children yet." Eli replied back. He knew it was his daughter, recognizing her tired voice on the other end of the line. Eli rested his open hand on Manny's back, rubbing circles with his thumb as he talked.

"…_.yeah…I wanted to call. You know, for comfort." _ On Alonna's end she stood, twirling the curled wiring attaching the phone to its receiver on the wall. She leaned against the back of the counter, looking around the kitchen with aimless eyes.

"That's alright. Whatever you need to talk about, just start talking okay?" Eli said reassuringly. He looked down to Manny's face, quiet in a sleep-like kind of way. He was smiling slightly in his sleep, happily resting his head on his _grandmother_'s lap.

Eli could hear her sighing on the other end. _"Alright…I went and visited Francis, I'm staying with some friends right now." _ Alonna started to explain and Eli made a small noise of acknowledgement and listening and she continued. _"I felt so wrong at Francis' home…I felt like I belonged but I know I don't. I guess that's just the residual feeling you get right?" _

"Possibly." Eli continued rubbing Manny's back, massaging it slightly. Manny had always been the best of all of her children…the child with the best intentions for his future and the others around him.

"_Well…I sat down and had a drink with him and told him something I think that you and Alfred should know too…but I don't know if I could ever tell the children." _ Alonna's voice was heavy with tears that weren't falling. She was tired of crying and her eyes were dry yet she was still left with the same feeling of despair and Eli could hear it there.

"…what is it that you can't tell them?" Eli was curious now but he couldn't let it show. He'd feel selfish and sound it…and he never wanted to sound that around Alonna.

Alonna's voice took a long time to come through, possibly because she couldn't say it. "_Francis isn't Manny's father. Manny was the excuse I gave myself to get away from Francis. Manny was a child I wouldn't have had if it weren't for the fact that it was the only way to get Francis to finally leave. I went to a sperm donor so I could have him…" _Alonna's voice was like a gong going off in Eli's head.

Eli didn't know what had truly been going on, not until he felt a small bit of liquid rubbing against his leg through his jeans. He looked down in seconds, seeing the child in his lap lying there, fists clenched and eyes wide in fear and despair.

"Alonna I have to go." Eli quickly said, hanging up before he could get a response. His hand that had been resting on Manny's back now hovering above the shaking child. The poor child heard everything. He heard his mother admit that she wouldn't have wanted him or had him if she could.

Manny knew everything. He hadn't been sleeping at _all_.

Manny shook slightly, silently crying harder as he held his arms in tightly around himself. Eli placed his hand back down on the child but Manny only ignored it, quickly trying to escaped from the gentle touch of his current care taker.

The Alaskan couldn't do anything as Manny got up, dashing clumsily from the couch and out of the room while sobbing tears of desperation.

Manny dashed to the room where he had been staying with Eva, grabbing his few things and stuffing them back into his backpack while ignoring the Alaskan's quiet callings. He stayed sobbing silently, grabbing his bag and walking as quietly as he could down the hallway and stairs to the laundry room with the back door.

The small eight year old pulled at the door, turning the knob and then escaping out into cold night without any word to those he thought he could call his family.

Little did the child know that his brother, who rarely slept longer than two hours a night if not less, had heard his small footsteps escaping to the laundry room.

Maui sped to the doorway out of his temporary room, leaving his computer on standby. When he heard the back door in the laundry room open and shut without much of a noise, he quickly jogged to it before his brother could get far.

The elder brother followed his younger one out into the raining night, staying unnoticed to his brother as he followed, at least until Manny began across the street. Maui quickly walked up beside him, slamming an arm around his shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're the happiest kid I know, you wouldn't crack under pressure like this. What happened?" Maui asked in a harsh but curious tone.

Manny jumped once he felt his brother touch his shoulder. "…I'm sorry…" He said after he realized whose voice had spoken to him and had looked up to see his blonde older brother staring back down at him. Manny's sobbing became harder as he stood there on the sidewalk with his brother in the pouring down rain. He rubbed his eyes with his wrists, yet he couldn't prevent the tears from coming more.

The city around them was quiet. The noises were faint and distant. The lights would reflect bright colors through the rain and onto the puddles filling the streets…a true sight you'd see a runaway being caught in.

"…Mom…mom was talking to Grandma…Ella…on the phone…" Manny started, trying his best to continue but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Maui crouched down to his brother's shorter level, wrapping his arms around his brother for the first time in years since Maui had began making the choices he had. Maui stared into Manny's eyes as he cried for himself, keeping his eyes downcast. Maui didn't urge his brother to go on explaining, he just held his brother solemnly, waiting for his answer.

Manny looked up to Maui suddenly, tears falling less than they had been. "…she said she didn't want me. She said the only reason she had me was to get rid of Francis…and Francis isn't my father…" Maui stared at his brother, feeling the anger towards his mother start to boil in the center of his being. Maui had nothing to say, he was shocked.

Their mother had always constantly said that Manny was the best child and they should learn from him sometimes, but everyone knew their mother gave them all each fair and equal respect. "….she…she said what…?" Maui choked and stumbled over the words as he placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders.

Manny nodded his head, holding onto his brother's damp shirt and buried his face in it, brushing pas Maui's hands and arms. Maui felt the sudden paralyzed feeling that had rushed over him dissipate as his brother began to depend in him. Maui looked down to the reddish brown head of hair that was resting just at his neck and slowly wrapped his arms back around him.

Maui lifted his younger brother into his arms, holding him like a baby child. Manny had never been a large child, let alone tall. He was actually rather small due to a premature birth. Manny had been born almost too early but somehow was able to survive to this day. Yet he did have a number of weird allergies and strange tastes in foods sometimes but his heart was always set right. He had some physical setbacks, such as mild asthma.

"…Manny…I'll take care of you. You don't need anyone else…okay? You have me okay? I swear I'll take care of you." Maui stared back at the large white house that his other siblings were still laying happily asleep inside with a spiteful look in his eyes.

In that moment, Maui turned and ran with his brother. They ran off into the darkness and rain. Maui didn't know exactly where he was heading or why he was doing it but he wanted to protect his brother. "I'll be the best I can. I'll stop will all of this nonsense…because I still have you." Maui mumbled as they ran, his brother falling into a light sleep in his arms before he could hear the words be spoken.

"I'll be the best for you. I'll carry all your weights and I'll help you do whatever you want to."

* * *

_**Maui: That got extremely Incesty right there.**_

**_Mich: I dont give a damn. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS AND NEVER WILL. EVER. I KNOW THIS. UNLESS I GET MONEY AND BUY FUNIMATION. PROOOOBABLY WONT HAPPEN. HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA DOES!_**

**_Manny: ...mommy..._**

**_Eva: MANNY COME BACK AND GET YOUR ASS BACK IN MY ROOM. D I'M PUERTO RICAN! I HAVE KNIVES!  
_**

**_Manny: ...you mean it Eva? :D You want me back?_**

**_Eva: Sure. Now give us reviews because I have knives._**

**Next Chapter: (Hopefully)**

**Alonna finally goes shopping with the Scandinavian twins, Ice and Norge. She can't quite understand whether or not who is flirting or who is acting normal...otherwise. Alonna finds a huge surprise at the mall that the Social Services had been doing everything to prevent. Manny and Maui find their way down an interesting path as they run from all they know that is familiar.**


	13. Presenting: Accents and Cowboy Boots

_**Okay guys. I know I haven't updated in like. FOREVER. And yes. It has been. FOREVER. I apologize deeply, I had to go through a school change for a first quarter and then I had to move and now I've transferred schools and everything is so complicated. Let's just say Mich was stuck in a very DEPRESSED mood. I'm also sorry to say this chapter isn't longer than any of the rest (that I know of) but it is pretty entertaining and character building. It features Otaku-Kaiki/Chae's OC Caleb Smithers. He's South Carolina and HATES being called redneck. More to that later in the chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update more often than...what it's been.**_

___**WANG-Mich-YAO**_

* * *

"….Maui….I want to go home…"

"Shut up Manny. You don't know what's best for you. Our mother abandoned us."

"Maui…I want to see Eva!"

"…Manny I swear if you keep talking about her I will _hurt_ you."

Manny grumbled something, rubbing his arm and trying to ignore the wet feeling. He knew that somewhere someone else was on the verge of death and he knew he didn't have it as bad. He sighed, feeling that want to get better. He wanted to be better than what he was now, and he wanted to get up and help those out there that were less fortunate.

Now he was sinking to the same extreme.

"Maui, take me back."

"No."

Manny stared at his brother's face, shaking his head. Maui didn't understand what he felt towards the others. Maui just ignored him, keeping the hard scowl on his face. Manny understood everything that went through Maui's head. He could see it in his eyes.

Maui didn't quite believe or understand it…but the entire reason Manny was as nice as he was…was all because of the pain he could see in that person's eyes. He wanted to make up for it, even if the person wouldn't know exactly what it was for.

Sometimes Maui would catch his brother staring at the pictures of starving children in Africa or Haiti, and never quite understand why Manny was on the brim of tears. Sure, people were starving but people were always starving. Hearing it didn't send Manny into tears, but seeing it? He didn't understand.

His brother was alien to him in a lot of ways, but he wanted his best to take care of him.

On the other hand Manny was staring straight back at him, knowing all the pain that coursed through him. He wanted his brother to understand…but he feared the elder sibling would always be clouded to it.

"I love you brother." Manny reassured, taking his elder brother's hand and squeezing it. Maui looked at him, acknowledging the words. "I love you too." Maui stared silently after he said it for a moment, lost in thoughts that were too confused for even Manny's perceptive nature to understand. Maui sighed, leaning down and picking up his brother again.

They'd be alone like this for a while wouldn't they?

Maui walked towards one of the small corner grocery stores at the edge of the street, balancing his younger brother on his hip like their mother often did.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Maui felt like he had to do something to help his brother get over the fact that his life was a lie. Manny stared at his brother as he rummaged around for food in the aisles. He grabbed a few bags of Doritos and few sodas and candy bars.

Manny smiled, knowing how hard Maui was trying to help him. "…I don't know. There's not much to it is there? Mom didn't want me in the first place."

Maui sighed, feeling like he knew this wasn't the truth. Manny didn't always like to burden others with his problems. Especially when it came down to talking about them.

"So…are you having….any trouble at school?" Maui tried.

"What does that matter if we're running?" Manny asked, balancing a few water bottles and grabbing himself and apple from a fruit basket.

Maui frowned, tilting his head against the aisle shelf as he watched his brother. "Manny, I feel like I should be talking to you but I don't know how. I'm not…" Maui paused for a while, causing Manny to turn his head and gaze at him expectantly and with a little worry.

"I'm not you." Maui finished when he caught eye contact with his younger brother.

Manny sighed, nodding his head and shrugging. "I know that Maui, so I don't expect you to. But knowing that makes me feel better, you know?" Manny smiled, giving him that childish little smile that he always seemed to wear when around others.

"When we find a place to get settled, I'll teach you how to play baseball okay?" Maui promised, putting a hand on Manny's head and ruffling his hair slightly.

Manny tried pushing the hand off but was too busy holding the food.

It was almost pleasant, like they were supposed to be enjoying each other's company like that. Maybe they were actually acting like brothers. Who knew?

All seemed normal, at least…until the deeply accented voice erupted over them like a foreboding nightmare.

"So, who's payin'?" The voice asked from above and the two boys looked up. Each word had been riddled with a Southern accent all too recognizable. Over the small shelf revealed an older man, with auburn colored hair and a cigar sitting between his teeth. He wore a knitted sweater, decorated with a llama pattern that looked ridiculous on him.

The taller man stepped around the shelf, revealing the rest of his dorky sweater and a pair of beaten down Levi's with a few small stains from liquids unrecognizable and tears at the bottom. It was obvious these were his lazy jeans and he threw them on when he didn't feel the need to be presentable.

The look was accompanied by the clack of cowboy boots hitting the linoleum flooring and oh did that send fear through both of the boy's spines. Maui stopped for a moment though, staring at the get up.

"You look like a god damn redneck." Maui challenged.

"I will hit you so hard if you say that again. Don't think I'm lyin'." Caleb responded as quickly as the flip of a switch. Maui raised his eyebrows but didn't push any further considering he had been caught at the scene of the crime.

Caleb leaned against the shelf of the aisle, taking his cigar from his teeth and staring at the two of them. Manny had been silent for the most part, just staring at his uncle. That was of course, until he sprang to his senses and dashed to his uncle with wide arms, dropping everything and running to him. "Uncle Caleb!" He exclaimed, happy to have been out of his hostage situation of sorts.

Manny flung his arms around Caleb's right leg, burying his face in his thigh while Caleb just patted him on the head and otherwise ignored him.

"Do you even have an idea how worried you got Ella? Those pricks in the suits are coming back to find ya if you don't come home. Alonna is desperately trying her best to remain calm but she's devastated and she can't even see you two. Who's idea was it to run away anyway and what even the hell_ for?_" Caleb scolded, staring directly at Maui as if Maui was completely to blame.

Manny stepped back a step, tears rimming his eyes as he stared at his uncle. "…it was my idea…but I swear I'd have come back!"

Caleb turned his eyes to Manny, and his anger completely dissipated as if Manny could never be guilty even when admitting it. Caleb ruffled his nephew of sorts' hair a bit and then shook his head. "It's fine." He nodded before returning his scornful gaze to Maui.

Maui shrugged, knowing that Caleb would blame him for everything. "It's not like she cares about Manny. She never meant to have him." Maui pointed out simply, pointing to his brother who was back to hugging Caleb's leg.

"That's a lie. The first statemen' in the least. She tries her best to give everything she can to Manny. All the rest o' ya need to learn how to care for yourselves, which most of you have learned how to do." Caleb countered, hardening his glare. "I'm talkin' bout you, Maui. An' you know it."

Maui shrugged again, picking up the things Manny had dropped when he had made the mad dash to Caleb. "If you're taking me back then just do it. I don't like talking to you when you're angry because you sound even MORE redneck with that accent coming out." Maui spat back.

It was hard for Caleb to control his emotions over the statement, but he knew Maui was a liar over everything. When Maui had set everything on one of the shelves and turned to walk past Caleb and out the front door, Caleb immediately smacked the kid in the back of the head, causing him to grumble on in pain.

"Tch…I never understood how she tried to handle all of you…" Caleb wondered aloud after picking Manny up and putting him on his shoulders. Manny seemed to be over the entire ordeal and that was all Caleb wanted to do.

Caleb wanted to get back and watch TV on the couch in his room, eating whatever he pleased and enjoying his free time. He did NOT want to be tending to Maui and Manny for Ella.

After ushering the two kids into the beat up old truck he swore he didn't own because it was too redneck and pointed fingers at his sister, he drove them back to Eli and the rest of the kids to be inspected for any scrapes and cuts and to be further scolded by their second mother figure.

Let's just say he didn't enjoy the day at all so far.

* * *

**_Mich: I plan on updating soon to make up for the shortness but Chae wanted to know what I was doing with Caleb so..y'know. I kinda had to post this now. I apologize greatly._**

**_Manny: WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Hetalia and never will that I know of! Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Maui: But we don't like hate. So. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU TROLLS. THATS MY JOB._**

**_Mich: No...no. He's kidding. I just laugh at trolls._**


End file.
